


Mr. Ackles Will See You Now

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: When dedicated student Jared Padalecki ends up forced into doing an interview against his will, due to his roommate falling ill, it should be the opportunity of a lifetime. Because that's where he meets the infamous and reclusive Jensen Ackles, CEO of A-Corp.  Journalists have killed to try to talk to the man, and now this inexperienced linguistics major is able to quiz one of the most private and sought after men, and can only gape at the CEO, and blink his far too pretty eyes. Will Jensen be able to find a new way to live and love, or will Jared be his only failure, because not only does Jared have a mind and will of his own but he has friends and family, who though small, may prove an even greater trial than Jared's will.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the 50 Shades Trilogy written by E.L. James. I got the prompt from the wonderful . She had this beauitful art piece attached to the prompt, and being a fan of the books/movies myself, I just had to grab this and run with it. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
>  

“Jared, take my car,” Matt called from where he was huddled up on the couch. He was so pissed at his own body. Of all of the days to get sick, it just _had_ to be the day that he was supposed to interview the biggest, most successful man in Seattle. Luckily for him, he had a wonderful roommate who treated him like a brother and didn't mind stepping in for him. “I gave you the recorder, right?”

Jared stopped in his tracks when he was asked about the recorder. God, he didn't want to do this. He'd never interviewed anyone in his life. And now he was expected to interview the smartest, most powerful man in Seattle. Jared felt like he was getting a little sick. “Oh, yes,” he answered, feeling around in his pocket for the recorder. 

He knew he was being nitpicky, but Matt couldn't help it. This was for the newspaper, and if he screwed it up, that little bitch Sophia was going to be at his throat trying to get his job. And his valedictorian role. “And you have all of the questions?” he asked. He nodded when Jared said he did. “And you know where you're going?”

Although he knew that Matt was just worried about handing over this project that could possibly define his career at this school, Jared couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Yes, I do have a GPS,” Jared assured his friend. “And a 4.0 GPA. I can figure it out.”

Now that Jared was standing close enough to the couch that Matt could see what he was wearing, his eyes ticked up from the bowl of soup huddled in the blankets with him. “Are you wearing that?” he asked, looking Jared's suit pants and blue button up dress shirt up and down. He needed something else to go with it – add a little more pizazz. Maybe a blazer?

Somewhat offended, Jared motioned toward Matt's soup. “Okay, a little less talking, and more eating,” he suggested, grabbing his black blazer off the back of the couch. He wasn't about to go change now. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have time. Matt was only allotted ten minutes with this very busy, very successful man, so Jared knew that he couldn't be late.

Once he was in Matt's car, Jared started the long drive to Seattle. As he was driving, he went over everything in his head that he wanted to say at the interview. He really didn't want to mess this up for his friend. Matt would _hate_ him if he screwed up. Jared knew that that little cutthroat queen Sophia was after Matt's position, and his valedictorian title. Jared wasn't going to let Matt down. He was determined not to mess this up.

When he arrived at Ackles Corp, all Jared could do for a brief moment was stare at the building. It was _huge_. Pulling out Matt's notes, Jared directed himself to where he needed to be in order to interview with the elusive Jensen Ackles. He found his way around pretty easily, though when he saw the people working in the office – how they were dressed, and how beautiful they all were – Jared was suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Maybe he should have taken the extra time to change his clothes.

The woman behind the desk smiled at Jared politely. Her brunette hair was perfectly placed on top of her head in a hair clip. “Mr. Cohen,” she greeted, pushing herself out of her seat and moving around the desk. “May I take your coat?”

Quickly, Jared wiggled out of his jacket. “Oh, yes,” he mumbled, handing her his coat. He stuttered words that he couldn't even make out himself in an attempt to let this woman know that he wasn't Mr. Cohen, but she was already leaving his side to hang his coat in its proper place. Everything here seemed to have a proper place. Except Jared – he felt undeniably out of place here.

Another woman started down the hallway, her blonde locks perfectly curled and hanging just above her chest. The curls bounced when she walked. And the gray dress she was in fit her form perfectly – she was absolutely stunning. “Mr. Ackles will see you now,” the woman explained to Jared, leading him down the same hallway she'd just come from to a large room with double doors. “This way please. Mr. Ackles is in a conference at 11:15. Right this way.”

11:15 – that gave Jared exactly ten minutes and forty two seconds to speak to Jensen. It wasn't a lot of time for the questions that Matt had come up with, but Jared was going to do his best. He thanked the woman before she turned and headed toward her own desk. Jared took a deep breath before he pushed the door open, ready to head inside.

Much to his horror, Jared's cheap shoe skidded on the floor as he was about to take his first step, and he literally fell through the door. Jared was mortified! Jensen, who had been standing with his back facing the door turned to see what the commotion was. “Mr. Cohen, are you alright?” he asked, pushing away from the window and moving to help Jared to his feet. His moss green eyes locked with Jared's champagne hazels and just held there for a moment. “Jensen Ackles.”

“I'm Jared Padalecki,” Jared corrected, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him. It was like his eyes were mesmerizing. And that spattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose gave him a child-like look that was just adorable. “Um, Mr. Cohen has the flu, so he asked me to fill in.” 

Their eyes still locked, Jensen clearly looked confused. Or maybe it was annoyance, Jared couldn't tell. “I see,” Jensen answered, still not breaking the eye contact they had. He didn't even realize that he was still holding Jared's hand. “So you're studying journalism as well?”

This was too much. Jared felt like his whole body was on fire. He didn't understand what was happening to him. “No,” he answered, shocked that Jensen cared about what he was doing. They were wasting time. “Linguistics.” Finally, Jared was able to pull his eyes away from Jensen, instead looking at the floor for a brief moment. “Um, Matt's my roommate.”

Now that the eye contact had been broken, Jensen finally realized that his hand was still in Jared's. “As I said, I only have ten minutes,” he reminded, pulling away from Jared and putting some distance between the two of them. “Please, have a seat, Mr. Padalecki,” he suggested, moving to take a seat behind his massive desk.

Not wanting to waste another second of the precious time they had together, Jared did as he was told. Once he was seated in the plush, white chair across from Jensen's desk, he fought to open Matt's notebook. There was a _beep_ when he turned on the recorder that sounded too loud in the otherwise quiet room. Jared then searched for his pen so he could write down the answers.

Clearly embarrassed, Jared's eyes darted around the room, knowing that he must have dropped his pen when he had his not-so-graceful entrance. He could feel Jensen's eyes on him, but he didn't dare say a word. Matt was going to hate him for messing up this interview. His eyes followed Jensen as the other man stood, walked over to the front of the desk, and handed Jared a perfectly sharpened Ackle's Corp pencil.

Jared bit into his bottom lip before he reached for the writing utensil Jensen was offering him. “Thank you,” he breathed, lip falling from between his straight white teeth. He watched as Jensen leaned against his desk, not missing the fact that he could smell the older man's cologne from this distance. Picking up his recorder, Jared placed it on the right side of Matt's notebook. He then cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Jensen. “Ready?” he asked.

The small smile that came to Jensen's lips as he watched Jared getting himself situated was completely missed by the younger man. “Whenever you are,” he answered, once again unable to pull his gaze from this man who had literally fallen into his office. There was just something about Jared – he was shy, and sweet, clearly out of his element here, yet handling the situation surprisingly well. Jensen wanted him in that moment.

“I...Okay,” Jared started, turning his attention to Matt's notebook once more. “Um, so, this is for the special graduation issue of the student newspaper,” he explained. He could feel Jensen's eyes on him, and it made him nervous. God, he hoped he wasn't sweating!

Still keeping his gaze on Jared, Jensen nodded slightly. “Yes,” he answered. “I'm giving the commencement address at this year's ceremony.” Surely, Jared had to know this already. They were wasting their time. And unfortunately, they didn't have much of it.

That little piece of information was something that Matt had forgotten to disclose. “You are?” Jared asked, gaze ticking up to Jensen's once more. He could see that Jensen was surprised by his question, and immediately, Jared felt like a dolt once more. “I mean, um, I know,” he quickly recovered. Once again, he turned his attention to the notebook. 

Clearing his dry throat once more, Jared started with the first question. “You are very young to have amassed an empire,” Jared read from his script, for lack of a better term. “To what do you owe your—”

Almost insulted, Jensen cut Jared off. “To what do I owe my success?” he asked, disbelief clear on his face. Those were the types of questions Jared was going to ask him right now? He could see that Jared was clearly embarrassed as he mumbled the word _yep_. Damn, this Matt kid was wasting an opportunity. But Jensen wanted to see Jared squirm a little more. “Seriously?” Again, Jared confirmed that was the question in the notebook.

Jensen sighed as he pushed himself off his desk, making his way to the chair next to Jared. “Business is about people,” he started to explain. “And I've always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentivizes them, what inspires them.”

As Jensen leaned on the back of the chair next to him, Jared felt his heart rate kick up a notch. “Um, maybe you're just lucky,” he suggested, instantly regretting the words that had just come out of his mouth. God, he was such an idiot.

When Jared challenged him, Jensen snickered. He liked this kid. Pushing himself away from the back of the chair, Jensen continued, “I've always found that the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have.” He moved to the front of his desk once more. “The key to my success has been in identifying talented individuals and harnessing their efforts.”

Now, Jensen was just getting cocky. It was like he _knew_ that he was the best, and he wasn't afraid to let it show. Jared didn't like it when people got too cocky. Everyone had their flaws. “So you're a control freak?” he asked, deviating from the questions he had in his lap.

Again, Jensen smirked at Jared's words. This boy had no idea just how much of a control freak he was. As he moved behind his desk once more, Jensen assured him, “Oh, I exercise control in all things, Mr. Padalecki.”

For a brief minute, Jared could only stare at Jensen, slack-jawed at his answer. When Jensen took his seat in his desk chair once more, Jared finally snapped out of it. “Okay. Um...” his head dropped so he could focus on the questions in his lap once more. “Uh, your company is involved primarily in the telecommunications sector, yet you also invest in numerous agricultural projects, including several in Africa. Is that something that you feel passionate about? Feeding the world's poor?”

Shaking his head, Jensen quickly answered, “It's smart business.” The look he got from Jared had Jensen questioning his own answer. “You don't agree?” he asked, wanting to get to the meaning behind that defiant little look.

Honestly, Jared thought that maybe Jensen had a heart, and he just wanted to help underprivileged kids. But maybe he was wrong. “I don't know enough about it,” he finally answered, giving his head a small shake. He ruffled through his papers as he stared at Jensen for another long minute. “I just wonder if perhaps your heart might be a bit bigger than you want to let on?”

His heart? Jensen was sure that stopped working years ago. “There are some people who say that I don't have a heart at all,” he corrected Jared, watching his expressions change at his words. This boy was very fascinating. Jensen wanted to learn more about him.

Jared refused to believe that Jensen didn't have a heart. There was no way he was just helping kids because it was good business. “Why would they say that?” Jared asked, making sure to keep the eye contact they'd had practically since he fell into this room.

“Because they know me well,” Jensen answered. The look in Jared's eyes had Jensen believing that maybe Jared wanted to be one of those people who knew him well. Then again, Jensen hadn't really gotten much sleep last night, so he could have been reading into things. He was probably reading into things. “Go on.”

Again, Jared cleared his throat. “Um...” he ruffled through the pages once more, trying to remember where they'd left off. They hadn't gotten that far, so it shouldn't have been an issue. “Do you have any interests outside of work?”

As he allowed his eyes to rake over Jared, Jensen didn't even try to hide it. He had some interests outside of work – namely one. One that he would like to share with Jared if the younger man was so inclined. “I enjoy various physical pursuits,” Jensen answered.

If Jared picked up on the flirtatious banter Jensen was trying to portray, he didn't acknowledge it. “You're unmarried,” Jared continued reading from the notebook. “Oh, you have quite a large family.” Jared was fascinated by this information. He'd never had any family – just his sister Sandy. They had been adopted when they were younger, tossed around to various foster homes before they finally found their adoptive parents when Jared was just ten years old.

It seemed that Jared's interest in his personal life irritated Jensen. “That's a matter of public record,” Jensen snapped, pushing himself from his seat and moving to stand in front of his desk once more. His hands gripped the front of the desk tightly as he listened to Jared stutter out an apology. “Do you have an actual question, Mr. Padalecki?”

For a moment, Jared thought that he saw pain hidden behind Jensen's eyes. “Yeah, sorry,” he apologized once more. From now on, he was just going to stick to the questions Matt had written down for him. “Are you gay?” The words were out of his mouth before Jared even knew what was happening. His eyes widened once he did realize, giving his head a small shake. “It's written here,” he tried to explain. “I'm just—” 

“I'm bisexual, Jared,” Jensen answered, making sure to keep eye contact with the younger man. “But I have a preference to men, if that's what you're asking.” Not that Jensen liked to parade that piece of information around, but he was testing the waters with Jared. “I don't necessarily like my personal information out in the open, if you don't mind.”

Quickly, Jared nodded, knowing exactly how that felt. “Yes, I understand,” he assured Jensen. “I mean, I'm gay, too, so I know—” He cut himself off as he looked at Jensen once more. And was that hopefulness he saw in the older man's eyes? No, Jared was just being crazy. “I apologize, Mr. Ackles. Matt can be a little—” 

Oh, so Jared was gay, as well. That worked out splendidly for Jensen. “Intrusive?” Jensen offered to Jared. Only people who liked to stick their noses where they didn't belong would ask someone a question about their sexuality. Unless this Matt was looking for a date. In which case, Jensen was not interested. He was more interested in Jared at the moment.

Without thinking, Jared pressed the pencil against his lip, taking just the tip between his teeth. “Curious,” he offered instead around the pencil, not wanting to speak ill of his friend. 

When Jared pushed the pencil between his lips, Jensen felt his body responding. So much for exercising control in all things. His fingers tapped against the lip of the desk where he was holding on for dear life, tightening their grip so he didn't go over there and give Jared something better to suck. “What about you?” he finally asked, wanting to change the subject. 

The pencil slipped from Jared's mouth as he stared up at Jensen in shock. This wasn't his interview – he hadn't prepared anything. He watched again as Jensen moved to the chair beside him, this time taking a seat. “Why don't you ask me something you want to know?” Jensen suggested, eyes locked on Jared's as he lazed in the chair.

Jared wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know what he wanted to ask Jensen. Thinking hard, he finally came up with a question. “Earlier, you said that there are some people who know you well,” Jared reminded. Their eyes locked for another brief moment before Jared added, “Why do I get the feeling that, that is not true?”

Before Jensen had a chance to answer Jared's question, the door opened, drawing Jensen's attention away from the younger man in the room with him. Alona's head poked through as she explained, “Mr. Ackles, your next meeting is in the conference room.”

Without hesitation, Jensen ordered, “Cancel it, please.” His eyes didn't leave Jared as he made the order. “We're not finished here.” Jensen didn't bother to acknowledge Alona when she agreed, closing the door behind herself.

When Jensen canceled his next meeting, Jared felt his heart kick up in his chest. “No,” he argued, turning his attention back to Jensen. “I'm...” he stammered, not sure what to say in this situation. He didn't want to be the reason that Jensen canceled meetings. Jared wasn't even that exciting. There was no reason for Jensen to miss his next appointment. “I can go. It's fine.”

Hearing that Jared was going to leave actually had fear shooting through Jensen's body. They weren't finished. He wanted more time. Even if it just meant that they were going to sit here and stare at each other for the next fifteen minutes. “I would like to know more about you,” Jensen admitted, releasing the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding when Jared stopped gathering his belongings.

More about him? Jared's heart started hammering in his chest for a completely different reason. He wasn't exciting – he was a foster kid, thrown around to different families in his early years. Jared didn't have any family other than his sister, and he didn't want to talk about her to a stranger. “There's really not much to know about me,” Jared assured Jensen with a shake of his head. 

Jensen wasn't convinced. “You said you're a linguistics major,” he recalled. “Tell me, what languages are you fluent in, Jared? And what drew you to that particular subject. It's not really a popular major these days.”

Schoolwork? Yeah, Jared could talk about that. It wasn't necessarily personal. “Um...English, obviously,” Jared started, hanging his head as he chuckled softly. “And Spanish, Italian, French – I'm fluent in all four. I'm proficient in Chinese and Russian. And my Latin is...passable.” A small smile came to his lips when he remembered why he'd chosen this as a major. When he was in one of his foster care homes – Jared didn't remember the number – he'd met a young boy who couldn't speak English. The family had only been fluent in English, so there was no way for anyone to communicate with the boy. Jared remembered that he'd felt so bad for this kid, and the whole time he'd been there, he just wanted to help him. But he hadn't had the chance. “I chose this major because I wanted to help people, Mr. Ackles.”

Of course Jared wanted to help people. Jensen had pegged him for a do-gooder the minute he walked through those doors. It was just Jensen's luck. Jared was obviously a good kid – _too_ good for Jensen. “What are your plans after you graduate?” he asked, feeling compelled to do something to keep Jared close.

Slowly, Jared shook his head, allowing it to drop once more. “I'm just trying to get through finals right now,” he explained, knowing that they were coming up, and he still had a lot of studying to do. If he didn't pass these classes, he could lose his full ride to this college and his future would be ruined. He wouldn't be accepted to take a do-over semester, Jared was sure of that.

That answer wasn't good enough for Jensen. The whole graduating class was trying to get through finals right now. “And then?” Jensen pushed, wanting desperately to know what Jared's plans were once he was finished with college.

“And then I was planning on moving here, to Seattle, with Matt,” Jared answered. They'd had it mapped out since they'd learned that they were going to be roommates this semester. Both of them were goal oriented, and they knew if they wanted to get jobs in their fields, they needed to move to the big city. 

Still, Jensen didn't take his eyes off Jared. His expression was almost hopeful as he explained, “We offer an excellent internship program.” If he could get Jared here as an intern, it would be wonderful. Getting to see Jared every day, being his boss in a manner of speaking – it would be a dream come true. 

Unable to control his facial features, Jared smirked at the offer of getting his internship here. “I don't think I'd fit in here,” Jared argued. When he'd seen all of the other employees, all he could think about was how perfect they all looked – Jared could never look that perfect, and he knew it. Actually, the thought was laughable. “Look at me.”

Not understanding what Jared meant by his comment, Jensen frowned slightly. As if he hadn't been looking at Jared this whole time. Sure, his clothes were a little faded, and his shoes were cheap, but those were just details. Jensen could fix that without even breaking a sweat. “I am,” he assured the younger man, smiling softly.

After being offered an internship, Jared suddenly felt very hot. Like if he had to be in this room with Jensen for another minute, he was going to lose his mind. And possibly take him up on that internship offer. “I should go,” Jared finally mumbled, gathering his things and moving to stand. Of course, Jensen offered to walk him out – like a perfect gentleman – and Jared just didn't know what to do.

When they reached the elevator, Jensen pressed the button for Jared. “I hope you got everything you needed,” Jensen smiled, seeing that Jared was clearly disheveled. He didn't know what had brought this on, but he wished he could go back in time and take whatever he'd said back. He just wanted more time with the younger man.

Everything he needed? That was a joke. Chuckling softly, Jared argued, “I-I think you only answered four questions.” Matt was definitely going to hate him. And Jared couldn't blame him. He'd failed. Now Sophia was going to rub this in Matt's face, and it was all going to be Jared's fault. He was a damn idiot.

The elevator bell chimed, letting Jared know that it was ready for him. When he turned his attention toward the doors, Jensen snatched the questionnaire out of his notebook. He watched as Jared smiled at him before entering the elevator. Jensen actually had to force himself to stay where he was so he didn't follow Jared onto the elevator. “Jared,” he nodded.

“Jensen,” Jared nodded back, keeping his eyes locked on the older man's until the elevator doors closed and he couldn't see him anymore. When he finally reached the glass doors to lead him out of the building, Jared hurriedly walked to the edge of the sidewalk, breaths panting out of him. It was raining – it always rained in Seattle – but it felt good against his overheated skin. “Holy cow,” he breathed, letting the cool rain water wash over his body before he made his way to Matt's car.

**~~**

When Jared finally made it back to their apartment, Matt was sitting at the table on his computer. This was it – Matt had to know by now that Jared had only gotten Jensen to answer a few of his questions. “Um...” he started, closing the door behind himself. “Before you say anything—”

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Matt pointed at him with a wide smile on his lips. “You're a God,” he complimented before he turned his attention back to his computer. “This is perfect.” Jared was clearly confused as he took off his jacket. “I just got his e-mail,” Matt explained. “He answered every question.” Unable to help himself, Matt had to ask, “So, what was he like?”

Jared almost couldn't believe it. The last time he'd seen the questionnaire, there had only been four questions answered. That explained why Jared couldn't find the paper when he'd gotten into the car – Jensen had to have taken it so he could answer the rest of the questions. “Um...he was fine,” Jared answered as he took a seat on the sofa across from Matt.

At Jared's description of Jensen, Matt tore his gaze away from his computer once more. “Fine?” he asked, mimicking Jared's words. There were a lot of words Matt could have used to describe Jensen Ackles just from looking at the man, and _fine_ was not even in the top twenty. Well, not in the context Jared was using it, anyway. “Just fine?”

Clearly that answer wasn't going to cut it. Sighing, Jared thought really hard about how he could describe Jensen Ackles without giving it away that he was completely smitten with the older man. “Um, he was really polite,” Jared started, “and he was courteous, and very formal, and clean.” As Jared spoke, his eyes were staring off in the distance, like he was looking at something that wasn't really there.

“Clean?” Matt repeated, obviously intrigued by the words Jared was choosing to describe Jensen.

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Matt spoke. “I mean, he was very smart,” Jared corrected. He didn't see it when Matt crossed his arms over his chest, a grin splitting across his features. “And intense. It was kind of intimidating.” Well, it was very intimidating. Jared was still frazzled about the meeting. “I can understand the fascination.”

There was no way in Hell Matt was going to let Jared get off that easily. “Uh-huh,” he mused, that smirk still on his lips. 

Now that Jared wasn't trying to recall Jensen, he was able to fully focus on Matt. He didn't like the look on his roommate's face. He'd seen it before, and it didn't mean anything good. Chuckling, he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Feigning innocence, Matt shrugged his shoulders. If Jared had a crush, he wanted his friend to come clean on his own. He wasn't going to push. Well, he wasn't going to push _much_. “Like what?” he asked with a small shrug.

After the morning he'd had, Jared wasn't in the mood to play Matt's games. “Okay,” he smirked, pushing himself out of his seat. “I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want one?” Jared made his way toward the kitchen, figuring that food was just what he needed to make himself feel better.

Satisfied that Jensen had in fact answered _all_ of his questions, Matt started searching for a good photograph of Jensen to use. Clicking on an image of Jensen sitting at his desk with his company name behind him, Matt turned his attention back to Jared. “You have to admit, he's ridiculously hot,” Matt coaxed, wanting Jared to at least admit to that. 

Since Stephen, Matt hadn't seen Jared express an interest in another man. And he was really getting tired of feeling guilty when he had Chad over because he thought it might be hurting Jared's feelings. It was time Jared put himself out there again.

Seemingly disinterested, Jared placed a plate on top of the cutting board on the counter. He then placed the bread beside him. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that he found Jensen Ackles hot. Not that it would matter – he'd never see the man again. Well, except at graduation. But he was sure Jensen wouldn't even speak to him there. “I'm sure if you are attracted to that sort of human, then...”

When Jared just trailed off, Matt knit his brows in confusion. “The hot type of human?” he asked, clearly confused. Chuckling, he waited for Jared to finally crack. It was written all over his friends face – and Jared had always been a terrible liar.

Tired of being interrogated, Jared tried to change the subject. “I asked him if he was gay,” Jared assured Matt, figuring his friend would like that piece of information. “That was in your questions. Why would you do that to me?”

Matt couldn't help but smirk when Jared brought up one of his favorite questions. “Because whenever he's in the society pages, he's never been photographed with a woman,” Matt answered, pointing to his computer screen. “So, naturally—” 

“Well, maybe he just wants to keep his private life private, Matt,” Jared interrupted. At least that's what Jensen had told him when he actually answered his question. Jared hoped that being a gay man himself, Matt would at least have the decency not to out Jensen. 

Narrowing his eyes, Matt accused, “And now you're defending him.”

Jared made sure his focus was 100% on his sandwich as he said, “I'm terminating this conversation.” He popped his thumb into his mouth, licking the tuna salad off of it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he opened the bowl and smelled the meal.

Unable to keep the smile off his lips, Matt pushed himself out of his chair and headed to the counter to stand across from Jared, computer in tow. “Too bad we don't have some original stills of your hot, clean, 27-year-old billionaire,” he griped. “The camera loves him almost as much as you do.” He didn't miss the way Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He could smell Jared's food, and it was making his belly rumble. “Okay, I wasn't hungry, but now I am,” Matt admitted. He reached over the counter for Jared's sandwich. “Thank you.” Taking a bite of the tuna salad sandwich, Matt mumbled around the food, “I love you,” before he headed off toward his own room.

When Jared was sure that Matt was out of sight, he moved to take a seat at the counter. His fingers pressed against the computer, bringing it closer to himself so he could see the picture of Jensen on the screen. That familiar heat he'd felt this morning in the interview flashed through him once more. Jensen was... _extremely_ hot. But Jared was a fool to think that Jensen would spend any time at all on him.

Sighing, Jared closed the laptop. He rolled his eyes at himself. There was no way that Jensen Ackles was an option for him. He was letting his _romantic side_ – as Sandy called it – get the best of him. Jared just needed to stop thinking about him. That was the only solution he could think of. Unfortunately, it was a lot harder than Jared thought to get those penetrating green eyes out of his mind.

**~~**

All through Jared's class, he couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying. It probably didn't help that Jared was using the Ackles Corp pencil that Jensen had given him. And yes, he was probably crazy, but Jared was sure that he could smell Jensen on that pencil. Again, heat spread through his insides as he pressed the end of the pencil against his bottom lip, pushing his lip between his teeth. God, he was so screwed.

At the end of class, Jared had no idea what had even been said. He really hoped that lesson wasn't going to be on the finals, because he didn't catch a single word. The only thing he'd been focusing on was Jensen Ackles.

As he walked to his car, Jared searched frantically through his bag for his keys. He heard someone call for him from across the courtyard, drawing his attention from his task just as his fingers curled around the cool metal of his keys. “Milo, Gen, hey,” he greeted, a wide smile on his lips when his friends joined him next to his car. 

“Jared, I've been looking for you,” Milo explained, unable to keep the wide grin off his lips. Clearly, he was excited about something. His smile only widened when Jared asked what was up. His gaze ticked from Jared, to his sister Genevieve, and back. “Portland's Palace is going to exhibit my photographs next month!” he exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Pride and happiness for his friend spread through Jared, making him feel warm all over. “Oh my God!” Jared answered happily, leaning in to wrap his free arm around his friend's shoulders. “Congratulations, that's so good!” He knew how much time and effort Milo had put into this project, and he was so happy for him that it was finally paying off.

The smile that was plastered on Milo's face wasn't going anywhere. “It feels so good,” he explained. “I mean, Gen and I have a lot of preparations and planning to do, but it's so worth it, you know?”

Nodding, Jared pushed his car keys into his door, popping the lock. “Can we celebrate later?” he asked, knowing that this was the kind of work that required celebration, but he just didn't have time at the moment. “I'm really late for work.”

Although Milo had hoped that they could stay and chat for a little while, he understood that Jared was busy. The kid had two jobs on top of going to school full time. That was part of the reason Milo admired him so much. “Yeah, yeah,” Milo answered, nodding emphatically. “You got it.”

Quickly, Genevieve pushed past her brother, her full lips breaking into a grin. “Here,” she smiled, pulling Jared's door open for him. “Let me open this for you. Be careful getting to work, Jay. Text us so we know you made it safely.”

Another wide grin split Jared's lips when Genevieve showed so much concern for his safety. He wrapped his large arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you, you're my hero,” he mumbled before he climbed into the car. Genevieve closed the door behind him, and Jared was off. Luckily, he had remembered to bring his work clothes with him this morning, otherwise he was going to be extremely late.

Almost as soon as he clocked in, Jared was sent to the kennels to give them a good scrub while the dogs were outside getting their fresh air. Luckily, it wasn't raining for once, so this was nice for the animals. They were cooped up all of the time. 

His phone rang loudly in his pocket, causing the young man to jump. Seeing that it was his sister, Jared smirked as he answered the phone. “Sandy, I'm at work,” he explained. “Can I call you back?” His boss didn't really care if he was on the phone as long as he was doing his job at the same time, but Jared didn't like to push his luck.

“Wait, I called for a reason,” Sandy explained. “It's about graduation. I've been looking for something to wear, and I have nothing in my closet. Can you come over later tonight and help me find something? I mean, we might have to go shopping, Jay. I want to look good when my academically enhanced little brother collects that diploma.”

Jared couldn't help but chuckle when his sister complimented him. “I can try, Sandy,” he promised. “I have to be at the club at ten. But I should be out of here by six. I can stop over for a little while after. Would that work?”

Of course Jared had to be at work. While she admired her little brother for his hard work, she wished that he had more free time to himself. And she really didn't like him working in that stupid club. She worried about him. “Yeah, Jay, that's fine,” she answered, a small smile breaking out on her lips. “I'll order a pizza, and we can eat and then go. I'll take you to work, too. That'll give us more time together.”

Again, Jared smiled at his sister. “Okay, Sandy, that sounds great,” he promised. “I'll be over as soon as I'm done with work.” He didn't want to hang up just yet, but he knew that he couldn't spend long on the phone. “I'm sorry, I really have to go. I'll see you later. I love you.”

With an _I love you, too_ from Sandy, Jared hung up the phone. He quickly finished cleaning the kennels, wiping his hands on his jeans as he headed back into the main lobby. His breath caught in his throat and his heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw piercing green eyes staring back at him from across the counter. _What the fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen almost couldn't believe that he was doing this. Clearly, he'd lost his mind – Jared had walked into his office, and Jensen's brain had walked out with the younger man. There was no other excuse for Jensen to be standing here, in Portland, at an animal shelter. He didn't even have time for an animal. Yet, here he was, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. “I thought that was you,” he smiled at Jared, playing this off as though it hadn't been planned. “What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Padalecki.”

He was sure that he was dreaming. Jared must have fallen asleep in the kennels, and now he was dreaming that Jensen was here. Subtly, Jared pinched his tricep – it hurt, which meant he wasn't dreaming. Jensen fucking Ackles was actually standing here at his place of work. “It's Jared,” he finally corrected, not wanting Jensen to think he was being rude. “Just Jared. You're in here...”

“I was in the area on business,” Jensen quickly lied. He had no business in Portland – he hated it here. The only reason he was here was so he could see Jared again. “Some of my investors think it would be a good idea to branch out and get my foot in the door of animal shelters. So, I did my research and I found this one. Now, I'm here to see it in person. Are you free?”

Was he free? Well, that seemed like a loaded question. But Jared was just going to keep it professional. “Um...yeah,” he answered, figuring that his boss would kill him if he turned Jensen Ackles away. “What can I help you with? I mean, I'm not really...I just work here. Wouldn't you rather talk to my boss?”

Almost too quickly, Jensen shook his head. “No, I want to talk to you,” he assured the younger man. “I think you're more than capable of giving me a tour of the facility.” Giving Jared a pointed look, Jensen verified, “Aren't you? Do you think I need to bother your boss with this task?”

Again, Jared felt like he was being interrogated. “Uh...I guess not,” he answered. “I've been here almost five years, so I know my way around the place. What would you like to see first? I mean, there's the paperwork aspect, and then there's the actual animals. So...it's up to you.”

Honestly, Jensen didn't know the first thing about this. But he figured that any self-respecting businessman would want to see the paperwork before he allowed himself to look at all of the sad animals without homes. “I think we should start with the paperwork, don't you, Jared?” Jensen asked, smirking at the younger man. Paperwork was the most important part, after all.

Because he had been taking his time to admire Jensen – namely how good he looked in jeans and a Henley – Jared hadn't really been paying attention to him when he spoke. “Uh...y-yeah, I think you're right,” he answered, putting the pieces together because he'd at least heard the word paperwork. “I can show you, if you'd like.”

Gesturing with his hand, Jensen smiled, “Lead the way, Mr. Padalecki.” At least this would give him a chance to check out Jared's ass. Jared had a _magnificent_ ass – at least from what Jensen had seen the other day during their interview. He could only imagine that in jeans, Jared looked a hell of a lot better than in those faded dress pants.

A small frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen told him to lead the way. “It's Jared,” he corrected sheepishly before he moved to open the door separating Jensen from the back of the shelter that was meant for employees only. “All of our paperwork is back here in these filing cabinets,” Jared explained. “It's all in alphabetical order by the dog's name. Everything should be up to date. I just filed the new adoptions yesterday before we closed up.”

Because he wasn't actually interested in what was happening here, Jensen really had to fake it as he searched through the files. Luckily, the phone rang and Jared had to excuse himself, which gave Jensen the opportunity to stare at Jared from across the room without getting caught. And he was right – that ass looked so much better in jeans. God, the things he could do to that boy's body.

No, he wasn't about to entertain that train of thought. Already, his cock was jumping in his jeans, and he didn't need to be walking around in public with a stiffy. Still, he wanted this boy tied up in his playroom. Add a blindfold and a riding crop, and it would be every wet dream Jensen had ever had in his life. He _really_ needed to stop thinking like this.

Thankfully, Jared ended his phone call, and Jensen had to quickly turn his attention back to the files. “These all look very organized,” he complimented. “And thorough. Are you in charge of keeping the files as well as making sure they're in their proper places?”

The compliment threw Jared off. Never in a million years did he think that Jensen Ackles would be here giving him a compliment. “Um...I am,” he answered with a small nod. “I keep all of the client communications and the adoption paperwork. And if the new families ever send us photos or anything, there's always a copy added to the file.”

It was obvious that Jared was very passionate about his work here. And Jensen had a feeling it was because of the younger man's own past. When Jared left, he'd had his own private investigator, Mitch Pileggi, run a background check on Jared. It was amazing how much information about a person was available as long as the price was right. “You seem like you're very passionate about your work, Jared,” Jensen complimented once more as he allowed his eyes to travel down to Jared's lips before they returned to his eyes.

If Jared hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Jensen was hitting on him. There was no way that was actually happening. This was real life – not a fairy tale. “I-I am,” he answered, allowing his tongue to dart out to wet his suddenly too dry lips. “I just feel bad for all of the animals that have to stay here and wait for someone to adopt them. If I could, I'd take them all home with me. But...my apartment isn't animal friendly.”

Jensen had his own place, so he didn't know anything about that. If he got an animal, he'd invite Jared over to play with it all of the time. But he wasn't about to let himself walk out of here with a new fur baby. Not even for Jared Padalecki. “I think I've seen everything I need to see here. Shall we move on to something else?”

They decided to visit the dogs next. They were still outside, and Jared wanted Jensen to see them at their happiest. Sometimes, when they were locked in their kennels, they looked overly sad, which Jared hated. He wanted Jensen to see that this place wasn't all bad – even if it was a shelter, which just screamed sad to a lot of people.

As Jared played with the various dogs in the yard, Jensen watched. It was amazing how the younger man's face lit up every time a dog brought him a toy to play with. It was obvious that Jared was in his element here. Jensen actually felt a little bad that Jared had an apartment that wasn't animal friendly. Maybe he'd have to handle that – a talk with the landlord should do the trick. After all, everyone had a price.

After about twenty minutes of playing with almost every dog in the shelter, Jared led Jensen to the upstairs area where they kept the cats. “Just make sure you keep the door closed up here,” Jared explained. “The cats aren't restrained in any way. They all just kind of roam around up here.” 

Doing as he was told, Jensen closed the door behind himself, taking in the massive room filled to the brim almost with cats. It was surprisingly clean in the room. And Jensen could barely smell cat litter, which was impressive. “There's so many of them,” Jensen mused, eyes ticking from one cat to the next.

“A lot of people can't handle cats,” Jared answered. “Or they get dropped off at someone's house, so they bring them here. And then other shelters are so full already that they won't take any more cats. So those cats come here, too. Samantha doesn't like to turn any animals away if she can help it.” Jared smiled at the thought of his boss. She was a very good woman.

Although Jensen wasn't a cat person, necessarily, he did feel bad that so many people seemed to not have a problem tossing them aside like they were garbage. Needless to say, he didn't stay in that room for long. Once they were back downstairs, Jensen moved to the opposite side of the counter once more, smiling at Jared. “Is there anything else you can think of to show me?” he asked, unable to keep the flirtatious smile off his lips.

Jared wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that question with the way Jensen seemed to be letting his eyes rake over Jared's body. “Um...I don't think so,” he finally answered with a shake of his head. The only other room that was here was a bathroom, and Jared didn't think Jensen would be interested in seeing that. Grabbing a business card, Jared offered it to Jensen. “Here's this...just in case you want to call next time in case you're not around the area. My boss's name is Samantha Ferris. She'd probably be more than happy to talk to you.”

Almost forgetting about how grateful he'd been that Jensen saved his ass with Matt, Jared quickly added, “Oh! And thank you for answering Matt's questions, by the way. He was thrilled.” And Jared didn't have to deal with the wrath of his friend's anger.

“I hope he's feeling better,” Jensen answered, not really too concerned with the man's health, but wanting to be polite regardless. 

Another small smile came to Jared's lips at Jensen's words. “Yeah, he is,” Jared answered. He really hated how nervous he was around Jensen. Because when he got nervous, he tended to have spells of word vomit. Like now. “He's just having trouble finding an original photo of you.”

Normally, Jensen wasn't one to offer up original photos. But more photographs for Jared's roommate meant that he would get to see Jared more. And he was all for that. “If he'd like an original, I'm free tomorrow,” Jensen offered, eyes ticking to the man walking into the room behind Jared.

Shocked, Jared had to take a moment to catch his breath. Matt was going to _love_ him if he got an original photo out of this. “You'd do that?” Jared asked, brows knitting with curiosity. He didn't understand why Jensen was being so damn nice to him. But when Jensen merely responded with a _yeah_ , Jared was overjoyed.

Hands landed on Jared's shoulders, causing the younger man to jump slightly. He noticed that it was Stephen when the man spoke, and Jared instantly relaxed. “Hey, Jay, Samantha wants you to go upstairs and make sure we have enough cat litter to last us until next week,” Stephen explained, eyes ticking to Jensen briefly. “She's about to make a run to the store, and she can grab it if we need it.”

“Oh, yeah, I can do that,” Jared assured Stephen, thanking him before he made his way out of the room once more. When he looked back at Jensen, he couldn't help but think that he seemed angry. Or...jealous, maybe? But that was absolutely crazy.

Shoving the anger he was feeling at seeing another man touch Jared, Jensen quickly forced a smile. “I'm staying at the Heathman,” he informed, picking up with the conversation right where they'd left off and sliding a business card in Jared's direction. “Call me before 10:00.” Seeing that Jared seemed confused, Jensen reminded, “About the photos.”

Right, the photos – that's what they'd been talking about. Jared had allowed himself to get so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even remembered what they'd been talking about. “Oh, yeah, I will,” he promised, smiling widely at Jensen as he collected the card. “Enjoy the rest of your day. I should...go check on the cat litter.”

When Jensen left the building, Jared couldn't help but watch him out the window. Jensen spoke to an older gentleman standing next to his car for a moment before that mystery man opened the door for Jensen. Once Jensen was in the car, the mystery man walked around to the driver's side door and climbed into the vehicle. Only when Jensen's car was out of view did Jared finally make his way up the stairs to check on their supplies.

**~~**

Jared sighed as he knocked on his sister's door. He was still reeling from his earlier encounter with Jensen, and he was having a really hard time focusing on graduation right now. Every time he thought about that damn graduation, all he could think was that Jensen was going to be there. And then Jared started thinking about those piercing green eyes, and how damn good Jensen looked in his casual clothing today.

He managed a smile when Sandy finally opened the door. Immediately, she pulled him into a tight hug, eliciting a grunt from him. “Hey, Sandy,” he greeted, wrapping his own arms around his sister's small frame. “I've missed you, too.” It had been too long since they'd seen each other. But between work and school, Jared just didn't have as much time as he used to. And he felt terrible about it.

“Oh my God, look at you!” Sandy complimented, holding Jared at arm's length so she could look him over properly. “You look good, Jay. Have you been getting enough food? I talked to Matt the other day, and he said that he'd come down with some kind of flu. You didn't get it, did you?”

Smiling widely, Jared quickly shook his head. “No, I'm fine,” Jared promised. He followed Sandy further into the house, closing the door behind himself as his sister chattered on about having a couple outfits to show him before they left. Jared really didn't care what Sandy wore as long as she was there. Honestly, she looked stunning in everything she owned, so Jared wasn't worried that she was going to show up looking terrible.

As if to prove his point, Sandy tried on the few outfits she already had and looked great. But Jared could tell that the older woman wanted to go shopping, so he wasn't going to spoil her plans. So, he didn't say anything as they ate their pizza and got ready to leave. They only had a few hours, but Jared had brought his work clothes with him to Sandy's house, so at least he didn't have to run home and change, which gave them a little more time together.

On the drive to one of Sandy's favorite stores, she finally spilled that Matt had told her about the interview. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,” Sandy apologized with a sad smile. “He didn't want me to make a big deal about it, but you've been playing with your phone all night! And I caught a glimpse of what you were looking at while we were eating, and I saw that it was pictures of Jensen. So...spill, little brother.”

Of course Matt had told Sandy about the interview. He'd probably told her about the not-so-crazy crush he'd worked up in his head that Jared had on the older man as well. “It was nothing, Sandy, really,” Jared tried to play it off coolly. “I just filled in because Matt was sick. And...we did the interview, and then I left. It was strictly business.”

Although Sandy didn't know the whole story right now, she was determined to get to the bottom of this. And she could be like a dog with a bone, so she wasn't letting this go until she was satisfied that she had all of the answers. “Okay...” she started, giving Jared a slow nod. “So...why did he text you a few minutes ago? I saw you trying to hide your phone from me, but I'm quick.”

Leave it to Sandy to not drop something when Jared didn't want to talk about it. He loved his sister more than anything, but sometimes she was just so pushy. “Sandy!” he all but whined, pressing his head into the back of the seat. “I swear, it's nothing. I just asked him if he was free tomorrow around 9:00 to do some original photos for Matt's article. Jensen mentioned that he was staying at the Heathman, and he was free tomorrow if I wanted to get some pictures. Please don't tell him though, I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Original photos?” Sandy asked, obviously intrigued. “And did you think to ask about that during your interview, Jay?” She knew that her brother was awkward when it came to interviewing people – that's why he hadn't pursued a career in journalism like Matt. Jared was an exceptional writer, but he wasn't necessarily a “people person.” So, the younger man had chosen linguistics. 

In his twenty three years on this Earth, Jared had never lied to his sister – and he wasn't about to start now. “Um...no,” he admitted, feeling heat burning his cheeks. “He actually showed up at the shelter today. He said that he was there on business. I guess some of his investors think it would be a good idea to get his foot in the door with local shelters around the area. And he said that he'd done his research and ours was the best choice.”

That sounded quite convenient. Sandy was about ninety percent sure that Jensen Ackles wasn't interested in the animals, or getting his foot in the door – he was just trying to hit on her brother. And she couldn't blame him. Jared was a very good looking kid – even if the younger man didn't believe it. “Uh huh,” she mused, pulling into the parking lot of her favorite store and parking her car. “Well, what was his response?”

Okay, so she was being a little nosey. She had a right to do so – this was her _only_ brother. And if Matt had been right about Jared having some kind of crush on Jensen, Sandy wanted to make sure it was healthy for Jared. After all, she'd read up on Jensen Ackles. And while he didn't seem like a “bad man,” per se, she wasn't quite convinced that he was the right man for Jared. After all, her brother was just so...young, and inexperienced. The only man he'd ever dated was Stephen Amell, and it hadn't worked out the way any of them wanted it to.

So, she was just being a good sister. She was making sure Jared wasn't getting hurt. She couldn't help the way her heart was hammering in her chest though as she listened to Jared read the text message off to her. 

_That will be fine. I can meet you in the lounge area of the Heathman at 9:00. They have a very nice exhibit room that they are not using right now. Milo can set up there. Jared, I appreciate you showing me around the shelter today. My investors were very pleased with my initial report, and I had a wonderful time with you. Would you like to have coffee with me afterward? I would like to sit down with you and get to know more about you._

Heat stained Jared's cheeks as he read the last part of the text message from Jensen. His eyes slowly fell on his sister. He was pleased to see that she was smiling – that had to be a good sign, right? “I...um...I don't know what to say,” Jared admitted. “What should I say?”

If this had been Sandy, and she'd been in Jared's shoes, she would have said yes in a heartbeat. But she had a lot more experience in the dating world than Jared did, and the last thing she wanted was for her brother to be chewed up and spit back out by anyone – especially high powered Jensen Ackles. He wasn't known for a lot of his relationships – or any relationship, really – so she had to wonder if he was the “relationship” kind of guy. “I don't know, Jay,” she answered with a small shrug. “Do you want to go have coffee with him?”

Honestly, Jared was scared. He didn't know how to date. He'd only ever had one real relationship in his life, and it had ended with them just being friends. And something told Jared that Jensen Ackles wasn't the type of guy who did the “just friends” thing. But Jared didn't want to just never speak to Jensen again. He liked him. From what he'd learned about him, Jensen was actually a pretty decent guy. And Jared wanted to know more.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Jared finally answered, a small smile coming to his lips. “I mean, he seems like a really cool guy. Like, someone who I can really take my time to get to know, and just...be myself with.” From what he'd gathered at the interview, his geeky behavior hadn't turned Jensen off, and he apparently thought he was good looking enough to fit in with his staff. That had to mean something.

A wide smile came to Sandy's lips when Jared explained that he wanted to go out with Jensen. “Alright, well, tell him yes, then!” she exclaimed happily. She watched as Jared sent his reply before she pulled the keys out of the ignition. “Come on, we should go inside before they think we're soliciting and my car gets towed.” With that, Sandy walked into the building, Jared following behind her. “Hmmm...maybe we should find you an outfit, too. You know, for your hot date.”

Chuckling softly, Jared shook his head. “Sandy, I don't need any outfits,” he assured his sister. “I'm just going to dress casually. I mean, it's just coffee. I don't want to turn him off by getting all fancy and making a big deal out of it.” Then again, Jensen was going to be wearing a suit, more than likely. So maybe Jared should do the same? No, Jared was going to stick to his original plan and go in what he felt comfortable in. Otherwise he would be awkward the whole day.

For the next two hours, Sandy tried on different outfits for Jared to judge. She looked stunning in all of them, but Jared ended up picking three of his favorites, and they were on their way. During the car ride to the club, Sandy made causal small talk about Jensen, just asking Jared questions about their encounters to date. She was excited for her brother – this Jensen could be a keeper.

When they finally made it to the club, Jared had about fifteen minutes to get dressed before he had to clock in. “Thank you for driving me here, Sandy,” he smiled at his sister as he gathered his clothes from the back seat. 

Before Jared tried to leave without a hug, Sandy pulled him against her, not letting him try to slip out without a big hug and kiss from his sister. “Call me when you're off work, and I'll come back for you, alright?” She didn't release Jared until she heard the confirmation that he would do so. She hated that he had to even come out to these parts. The last thing she wanted was for him to have to call a cab and take it home. “I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, bro!”

“I love you, too!” Jared smiled as he closed Sandy's car door behind himself. She didn't pull out of the parking lot until Jared was safely inside the club. He loved that she worried so much about him. But he was a grown man, and he could handle things on his own. Sighing, he moved to the bathroom so he could change and get his shift started. The sooner he clocked in, the sooner he could get out of this place.

**~~**

Matt was overjoyed as he watched Milo snap picture after picture of Jensen. There was no way Sophia was going to say anything about his article now. It was going to be absolutely perfect. And that snooty little bitch was going to be so jealous. “Thanks for doing this again, Mr. Ackles,” Matt gushed, unable to keep from practically giggling when Jensen responded that he was happy to help.

He could hear Milo and Genevieve making suggestions to Jensen as they continued their photo shoot, but Matt wasn't paying much attention to them. They knew what they were doing – he didn't need to supervise them. What he did need to do though, was watch Jared and Jensen's interaction. “You do realize he hasn't stopped looking at you, right?” Matt finally gloated to Jared.

Yes, Jared had noticed. Because he hadn't stopped looking at Jensen either. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the older man to focus on Matt. “He asked me to go for coffee afterward,” he explained, cheeks burning a bright pink when Matt made a big deal about it. “Matt, shhh!” he chastised, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Once the shoot was over, Jared followed Jensen out of the room. He watched as the older man tugged his tie loose before taking it off completely. “So, is he your boyfriend?” Jensen finally asked, breaking the silence. He tucked his tie into the pocket of his dark blue jeans as Jared played dumb. “The photographer,” he answered, wanting to know who he was going to have to scare off – or _pay_ off – to make Jared his.

Unable to conceal the chuckle that escaped him, Jared asked, “Milo?” He couldn't believe that Jensen thought they were dating! That was ridiculous! “No.” If anything, Milo was like the brother he'd never had. There was nothing romantic between the two of them.

Jensen didn't know what was so funny about his question. His hands moved to unbutton the first two buttons of his dress shirt, pulling it apart to reveal just a sliver of his chest. “I saw the way he was smiling at you,” Jensen argued. People didn't smile at other people like that unless they were dating, or they wanted to be.

“No, Milo is more like family,” Jared explained. “I've known him and his twin sister, Genevieve since we were in elementary school. He's not my boyfriend.” Jensen was just making things up in his head. Clearly, he had some sort of infatuation with Jared, and he was trying to test the waters.

Satisfied that those feelings he'd picked up on from Milo were only one sided, Jensen moved on to his next potential competition. “And the guy at the shelter?” he asked, making sure to watch Jared's reaction when he answered. He believed body language a lot more than actual words.

The guy at the shelter? “Stephen?” Jared asked, confusion clear on his face. “No. I-I mean, not anymore.” Seeing as how Jensen had asked him out on a date – was this even really a date? – he figured that he should at least be honest with him from the start. “We dated a while back. But it didn't work out. We're better as just friends.”

That hadn't been the answer Jensen was hoping for. He didn't like the guy, already. He'd had a vibe about him at the shelter – they way he'd touched Jared's arms. It was like the other man was trying to stake his claim on Jared. Jensen wasn't going to allow that.

They didn't speak much on the short walk to the coffee shop. Instead, they got their seats and ordered their drinks in a comfortable silence. Jared watched as Jensen carefully poured hot water into a cup from the small teapot they'd been given for Jared's drink. If he had coffee at this hour, he was going to be up all night. And he had finals tomorrow. “Thank you,” Jared smiled when Jensen finished, taking his tea cup and holding it between his chilly palms.

As Jared waited for Jensen to pick up a conversation – _any_ conversation – he fidgeted with his tea cup. His eyes darted around the table, taking in everything that he could. “You seem nervous,” he finally heard Jensen say, bringing the younger man's attention to the man sitting across the table from him. 

If Jensen hadn't thought he was nervous, Jared would have probably questioned his ability to read people. Since he was on such a good streak of telling the truth, Jared figured he should keep it up. Besides, he didn't want to keep things from Jensen. “I find you intimidating,” he explained, eyes ticking up to meet Jensen's before they resumed staring at his tea cup.

Honestly, Jensen liked it that Jared found him intimidating. Grabbing a muffin, Jensen started to peel the paper away from it. “You should,” he assured Jared, a small smirk on his lips. He'd seen Jared early this morning for the photo shoot, and he hadn't seen the younger man ingest a single thing. It was unacceptable. A man Jared's size should be consuming calories every three to four hours, at least to maintain his body mass. “Eat.”

Jared wasn't sure that he liked being told what to do. Eyes landing on Jensen once more, Jared observed, “Not to mention high-handed.” Jensen had said that he liked to exercise control in all things. Jared could only assume that meant his relationships as well.

“I'm used to getting my own way,” Jensen countered, unashamedly. And he liked it that way. As Jared had so helpfully mentioned during their interview, he was a control freak.

A small frown came to Jared's lips as he thought about what Jensen had said. “That must get very boring,” he finally decided. Sure, he liked it when things went right in his life, and he got what he wanted. But if that happened every day, Jared wasn't sure he'd enjoy life as much as he did when it was a surprise.

Instead of continuing with that conversation, Jensen decided he wanted to move into something different. He wanted to know Jared on a personal level. He didn't really care if Jared thought he was a control freak – that was just part of Jensen's charm. “Tell me about your family,” Jensen ordered, wanting to know everything there was to know about Jared.

For the second time that day, Jared was shocked by Jensen's line of questioning. It was almost as if Jensen was actually treating this like a date – like he actually wanted to know more about Jared. “My family?” he asked, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment once more. He didn't really have a family. “Okay,” he finally breathed. 

He didn't know where to start. Jared didn't have a family, really. And now Jensen was asking about his family, and Jared wasn't sure if he wanted to disclose the fact that he had been a foster child until the age of ten before he and his sister had finally been adopted. Usually, Jared only let people who were close to him in on that kind of information. Then again, wasn't the point of agreeing to this date to get closer to Jensen and see if there was potential for anything more here? 

It was a no-brainer – if Jared wanted something to come of this date, then they needed to be 100% honest with each other. “Honestly, I don't...really have much of a family,” Jared started, staring at his tea now instead of looking at Jensen. “It's just me and my sister, Sandy. She's great. I mean, she's always there for me when I need her, and she...protects me. Our...adoptive parents passed away a few years ago, so it's just us, now. And, of course, all of my friends. We're all so close, we might as well be family.”

The fact that Jared was telling Jensen willingly about his family had Jensen feeling a sense of pride inside of him. That meant that Jared trusted him. “And your birth parents?” he asked, trying to catch the younger man's gaze, though Jared was doing everything in his power to prevent that from happening. 

His birth parents? That was a trickier subject. “Well...I don't know a lot about them,” Jared answered with a shake of his head. “They, um, gave us up when I was a baby. I don't even remember ever meeting them. But...Sandy remembers a little bit. Like...apparently, my mother was an incurable romantic.” He smiled softly at the idea. “Sandy always says that's where I get it from.”

Hearing that Jared was an incurable romantic himself, Jensen felt like his entire body had been crushed. He couldn't handle engaging in his sort of relationship with someone who was looking for more. Especially someone like Jared – someone so pure, and who clearly deserved better than Jensen. He could hear Jared mumbling on about the photo shoot and how well it had gone – how happy Matt had been, but Jensen couldn't do this. He couldn't allow this to go on for another second. “I'm sorry, I can't...” Jensen interrupted, not looking at Jared, but at something off in the distance instead.

All that was running through Jared's mind when Jensen offered to walk him out was that Jensen didn't want to be with him because he was from a broken family. For some reason, people got weird around him when he admitted to being a foster child. He didn't know why, but it really bothered him. As far as Jared was concerned, he was just like everybody else. His past didn't define him. As they walked out of the coffee shop, Jared couldn't help but ask, “Do you have a girlfriend? Or-Or a boyfriend? Is that it?”

Jensen having any sort of regular relationship was laughable to the older man. “I don't do the girlfriend, or boyfriend, thing,” he argued, keeping his strides fast paced so they could get out of here as quickly as possible.

“What does that even mean?” Jared asked, paying more attention to Jensen than where he was going. Jensen was the one who had asked _him_ to go to coffee! It wasn't like Jared had thrown himself at Jensen and begged for a chance to spend more time with him. As much as he might have wanted to, he didn't.

Because Jared hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, he walked right out onto the street just as a bicyclist was coming their way. “Watch it!” Jensen ordered, grabbing Jared and pulling him back onto the sidewalk so he didn't get hit. The younger man gasped as Jensen held him close, looking over him to make sure he wasn't injured. 

As Jensen looked over Jared, he couldn't help but touch the younger man's soft cheek, fingers sliding over Jared's milky skin. The heat in Jared's eyes was undeniable – and Jensen was sure he was wearing a similar look. “I'm not the man for you,” he tried to explain. “You should steer clear of me.” And Jensen just hoped that he could stick to his own advice. Because so far, he'd been the one seeking out Jared – not the other way around. “I have to let you go.”

Pain shot through Jared's chest at Jensen's words. He felt like his heart had just been crushed, although that was absolutely crazy. He didn't even know Jensen! Why was this affecting him so much?! When he spoke, Jared hated how he could hear his own voice breaking. “Goodbye, Mr. Ackles,” he said through gritted teeth before he turned and headed off in the direction of his apartment.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A lot of the dialogue has been taken directly from the movie _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I do not own any part of that movie, or anything associated with it. I am merely using it for my own entertainment and to enhance my story. 
> 
> Also, a new banner made by the lovely Imogen_Lily :)

Jared sighed as he finally finished his test. He moved to the front of the room, handing it to his professor. Last night when he'd tried to study, all he could think about was Jensen Ackles and the way he had rudely told him to steer clear of him. Like Jared had been purposely trying to see him, or something! Not that he hadn't liked their encounters, but it wasn't like he'd gone out of his way to make them happen. No – that had been all Jensen.

And now, it would appear that Jensen was done with him, and Jared just wasn't okay with that. How could he make Jared have feelings for him and then ditch him?! It was just plain mean! What kind of a person did that to someone?!

Or maybe that hadn't been Jensen's intention. Maybe Jared had just projected his feelings for Jensen onto the situation, and when Jensen realized it, he'd run for the hills? Great – that had to have been what happened. Now, Jared felt like a real idiot. 

Because he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't realize it when Matt came up behind him and slung his arm over his shoulder, causing Jared to jump. “Hey, you all good?” Matt asked, noticing his friend's odd demeanor.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Jared asked, a small smile on his lips. He didn't want anyone else to know about his embarrassing mistake. Maybe Sandy, but she would be the only one. Jared already felt stupid enough – he didn't need other people to know about it. Not that he thought Matt would make fun of him, but he might make a big deal about it. And that's the last thing Jared wanted right now.

Not dwelling on Jared's mood, Matt merely shrugged. If there was something the other man wanted to tell him, Matt was sure Jared would pipe up. After all, they told each other pretty much everything if it was important. Instead, he focused on his own happiness that finals were over, and they were about to graduate. “We are so partying tonight,” he assured Jared with a wide grin as they headed out of the building.

**~~**

A small frown came to Jared's lips as he looked himself over in the mirror. He really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. After everything that happened with Jensen and then finals, Jared was just ready to sleep for days. But he'd promised Milo and Genevieve that they'd go out to celebrate their good news, and he wasn't going to miss that for the world.

He could hear Chad and Matt calling him from the main living area. “I'll be out in a second!” Jared assured the two men, unable to help the way his eyes rolled. At least with Milo and Genevieve there, Jared wouldn't feel like a third wheel. That was always something to look forward to. 

With one last glance in the mirror, Jared finally decided that he looked decent enough for a night out. His oversized hoodie and baggy jeans would undoubtedly get a mark of disapproval from Matt, but he wasn't too worried about it. He wanted to be comfortable. Usually, his look was inspired more by comfort than fashion. And he was okay with that.

As he was walking out of the bathroom, Matt called out once more. “Jared, the cab's early, let's go!” When he opened the door, however, he was handed a package. There was a note attached to a leather-bound book. “Jared, there's a package for you!” he called out, taking the note and reading it. “Now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature, for this drivelling love is like a great natural that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole.”

Confusion was clear on Jared's face as he took the package from Matt. “That's a Shakespeare quote,” he explained as he opened his gift. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw what was inside. “Oh my God,” Jared breathed, slamming the cover closed as if it would make the words inside disappear. “This must be from Jensen. I mean, this is incredible.”

Again, Jared opened the cover. He couldn't believe it. This was an original copy of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ – and it was signed by the man himself. “I can't...this is too much. I can't accept this,” Jared argued, shaking his head adamantly. “I have to send this back.”

Before he could think too much more about it, there was a horn blaring from outside. “That's the cab,” Chad muttered. “Okay, are you guys ready?” He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and led the way out of the apartment. He was more than ready to party. With finals being the only thing Matt had time to think about the last few days, he and Chad hadn't gotten to spend much time together. And tonight, Chad was making it a point to have his boyfriend make it up to him.

After a few hours at various bars, Jared finally could not deny his bladder relief any longer. Milo, Genevieve, Chad, and Matt were all getting more shots and demanding that he drink them, but Jared knew if he tried to ingest one more sip of alcohol, there was a high likelihood that he was going to pee his pants. “I have to pee,” he muttered to Matt, slipping away from the bar.

Milo, who had been in the process of taking Matt up on his bet quickly stopped. “Where are you going?” he asked Jared, wanting to make sure the younger man wasn't trying to slip out without telling him. 

“I have...I gotta pee,” Jared explained, trying to ignore the way his head was pounding as he pushed his way through the crowd of dancing bodies. Surprisingly, there was a line to the men's bathroom. Sighing, Jared leaned back against the wall, pulling his cell phone from his front pocket. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping when he landed on Jensen's number. Well, they weren't speaking anymore, so there was no need to keep that in there.

His finger hovered over the delete button for a moment as Jared tried to think. Unfortunately, in his drunken state, instead of deleting the number like he should have, he called Jensen instead. When he heard the older man's voice saying his name, Jared felt his body melt. “Yep, this is me,” he confirmed, trying with all of his might not to slur his words. “Sending back your expensive book because I think you need to read it again. Love is not only about sexual desire. So...you're wrong. But...thank you for the kind jester.”

A deep frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared mispronounced the word _gesture_. “You're welcome,” he answered, completely ignoring Jared's words about love. He didn't believe in such novelties. There was loud music in the background, which could only mean that Jared was at a club. And Jensen didn't like that at all. “Where are you?” 

Jared glanced around the club that he was in, checking to see if the line to the bathroom was moving. It wasn't. “Oh, I'm in line 'cause I have to pee really bad,” Jared answered, not even caring that he was being brutally honest with Jensen right now. Had he been in the right state of mind, he probably wouldn't have given out so much information.

Again, Jensen frowned at Jared's words. “Jared, have you been drinking?” Jensen asked, obviously not amused.

It took everything Jared had in him not to laugh at Jensen. _Of course_ he'd been drinking. “Yeah, I have, Mr. Fancy Pants,” he answered. “You hit the hail on the ned. I mean, the head right on the nail.” He didn't even realize that although he'd corrected himself, he'd still said it wrong.

When Jared spoke again, Jensen's frown only deepened. “Listen to me,” he ordered, his free hand gripping the side of his desk as he felt his anger rising. When he'd met Jared, the younger man had seemed much smarter than this. Going out and getting drunk? That was just unacceptable! He could get hurt! “I want you to go home right now.”

Go home? Was Jensen insane?! Who the hell did he think he was telling Jared what to do?! “You're so bossy!” Jared all but complained. “Jared, let's go for coffee.” Clearing his throat, Jared lowered his voice an octave so he would sound more like Jensen. “Jared, let's go for coffee. No, stay away from me, Jared.” As he spoke, Jared threw his free arm out in a stop motion. “I don't want you. Get away.” He then started motioning to get closer. “Come here, come here.” Again, he threw his arm out in the stop position. “Go away.” It was fucking confusing!

Now, Jensen was really getting angry. “That's it,” he barked, pushing himself out of his chair. “Tell me where you are.” He had work to do, and Jared was out drinking. Absolutely unacceptable. Clearly, the younger man was too drunk to drive home on his own. And who knew if he was out with good people who would take care of him!

Honestly, Jared didn't even remember the name of the club they were at right now. But he knew that he was still in Portland. “I'm a long way from Seattle,” he assured Jensen. “Long way from you.” And isn't that what Jensen wanted?

Unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, Jensen demanded, “Which bar? What is it called?”

“I don't know,” Jared answered, seeing that the line had started moving finally. “I gotta go, though.” He could hear Jensen repeat his question as he hung up the phone. Feeling rather proud of himself, Jared smirked, eyes landing on the man standing in line beside him. “I told him, right?” he asked, nodding to himself as the man just gave him a questioning look.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrating. One look at the screen told Jared that Jensen was calling him back. Biting into his bottom lip, Jared answered the phone. “I'm sorry,” he quickly apologized, knowing well enough at least that his behavior had been rude and uncalled for. “I didn't mean—”

Cutting Jared off, Jensen ordered, “Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you.” He didn't wait for Jared's response before he disconnected the call.

At Jensen's words, Jared felt a little more sober. “What?” he asked, waiting a minute for Jensen's response. When he didn't receive one, he pulled the phone from his ear, checking the screen. “Hello?” he asked, though he was well aware that Jensen wasn't on the other line. Frowning, he shoved his phone back into his pocket, trying not to think about what had just happened as he waited in line to use the bathroom.

Once he'd taken care of his business, Jared made his way toward the exit, needing to get some fresh air. What the hell had he been thinking calling Jensen like that? Was he nuts?! Clearly, he was, otherwise he would have just deleted the contact and been done with it. The air had gotten a lot more crisp from when they'd first arrived, and Jared was getting chilly standing outside.

From behind him, he heard Milo greet him. Luckily, his friend had his hoodie, which Jared graciously took and pulled over his body. “Oh, thanks,” he smiled, already feeling much warmer. He quickly nodded when Milo asked if he was okay, Jared crossing his arms over his chest to keep warm. “Oh yeah,” he assured his friend. “I'm just feeling a little bit more drunk than...”

Milo could see that Jared was visibly shaking. He saw his opportunity to get close to Jared, and he took it without hesitation. “Come here,” he suggested, pulling Jared into his arms. “Stay warm.” Jared was arguing with him, trying to get out of his arms, telling him that he was alright, but Milo wasn't going to let this go. “I don't know when I'll have the courage to do this,” he started, noticing that Jared seemed very confused at the moment. “Jared, I like you.”

Confusion clear on his face, Jared tried to wiggle out of Milo's arms. “You do?” he asked, feeling like he'd just been blindsided. Then again, Jensen had mentioned that Milo looked at him in a more than friends sort of way. But Jensen had been wrong! Hadn't he?

“Very much,” Milo confirmed, holding Jared just a bit tighter. Jared continued to protest, but Milo didn't pay much mind as he cupped the younger man's cheeks. “Please, just one kiss,” he muttered as he leaned in, ready to finally kiss the man he'd been crushing on since before he could remember.

His mind was reeling. Jared didn't want this. He was just friends with Milo. He considered Milo to be more of a family member. They could never be together in a romantic sense. “No, Milo, I'm sorry,” he protested, one hand landing on Milo's chest to keep him from kissing Jared.

Out of nowhere, someone came and shoved Milo away from Jared. “Dude, he said no!” the new arrival growled, making sure to keep himself between Jared and Milo.

Jared didn't feel well. He didn't feel well _at all_. “Jensen?” he asked, shocked that the older man had actually come here to get him. Before he knew what was happening, he was doubled over, vomiting the meager contents of his belly. He felt strong hands pushing his shaggy hair away from his face, and Jared quickly turned away. “Don't look at me!” he griped, knowing that he probably looked horrible right now. And Jensen was the last person he wanted to see him puking his guts out.

However, he gladly took the handkerchief Jensen offered him, pressing it over his mouth and wiping at his face. “Nice touch,” he complimented, looking at the white linen in his hands. “I will launder this item.”

When Jared shoved the handkerchief too close to his face, Jensen pushed his hand down. He didn't want the dirty cloth touching his face. God, Jared was worse than he'd expected. “Let's get you home,” he instructed.

Home? Jared couldn't go home. Not right now. “I'm with my friends,” Jared argued, knowing that if he left, they would all worry about him. 

The idea of Jared being out with his friends angered Jensen. There were at least three other people here, and not one of them had thought to cut Jared off before he got this bad? Clearly, none of them cared about Jared. Not really. “I'll have Jake tell them,” he promised.

“Who's Jake?” Jared asked, obviously confused.

Once again, Jensen was starting to get irritated. Jared asked too many damn questions. “He's my brother,” he explained. “He's inside with your friends right now.” Jared started mumbling something, but Jensen quickly cut him off. “He's at my hotel with me.”

Still confused, Jared tilted his head as he stared at Jensen. “You're still at the Heathman?” he asked, shocked. When Jensen merely told him yeah, Jared couldn't help but feel ope blossoming in his chest. Maybe Jensen had stayed behind so he could be close to Jared. Perhaps the older man was having second thoughts about their last encounter.

He allowed Jensen to usher him into the building then, keeping his eyes locked on the older man as he made his way across the dance floor to his friends. Jared made sure to take in Jensen's brother's appearance as he spoke with him. The other man was dancing with Genevieve and they seemed to be having a good time. Jared couldn't see Milo anywhere, so he assumed his friend had gone home to cool off. They'd have to talk about what happened tonight later when Jared didn't feel like he was going to pass out. “That's your brother?” Jared asked when Jensen finally made his way back toward him.

Right now, all Jensen was focused on was getting Jared out of this place. The younger man didn't look healthy, and he wanted to get him somewhere safe so he could keep an eye on him. “Not by choice,” he answered Jared's question, grabbing the younger man by the biceps. “Let's go.”

Before he was willing to leave, Jared had one more question. He'd seen Matt lean in and whisper something in Jensen's ear, and Jared wanted to know what the secret was. “Wait, what did Matt say?” he asked, fighting against Jensen's gentle push toward the door.

Of course, Jared had one more question. “He warned me to be on my best behavior,” Jensen answered, fighting not to smile when Jared giggled. “More like threatened me.” So, maybe Matt at least cared about Jared's well being.

Chuckling, Jared repeated, “He threatened you.” That sounded like Matt. The other man was always looking out for him. Suddenly, Jared _really_ didn't feel well. “You're spinning,” he admitted to Jensen. “I think I'm gonna faint.”

Well, that wasn't good. “What now?” Jensen asked, having hoped that he would have at least gotten Jared to the car before he passed out. Unfortunately, instead of answering him, Jared just dropped. Luckily, Jensen managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Sighing, he grabbed Jared in a fireman's carry and walked out of the building with him. 

**~~**

The sound of a car horn blaring pulled Jared from his sleep. God, he felt terrible. Slowly, he rolled over, eyes darting around the room. Quickly, he jolted into a seated position. This was _not_ his bedroom. Where the hell was he?!

Now that he was fully awake, Jared noticed two things. One – he was naked from the waist up. And two – on the nightstand, there were 2 blue capsules of Ibuprofen, and a glass of orange juice. Next to the supplies, there were notes that read _eat me_ and _drink me_. Biting into his bottom lip, Jared tried to rack his brain for any kind of information that might lead him to how he'd gotten here. Wherever here was.

Finally, Jared leaned over and grabbed the pain killers, popping both into his mouth at the same time and chasing them with a swig of orange juice. At least maybe his head wouldn't hurt so much if he had some medication in his system.

Just as he swallowed the last pill, the door beeped loudly before opening. Jensen walked through the door in a pair of sweatpants, a sweaty gray T-shirt, and sneakers. “Good morning, Jared,” he greeted, tossing his key card onto the desk. Sighing, he opened a bottle of water. “How are you feeling?” he asked, taking a long pull from the bottle.

Jared wasn't sure if he felt relief or panic welling up inside him when Jensen walked into the room. At least now that Jensen was here, Jared had more of an idea of where he was, and what had happened last night. Sure, he didn't remember much, but he knew that he'd called Jensen and the older man had come to get him. “Better than I deserve,” Jared answered, quickly placing his orange juice back on the nightstand. 

He felt very exposed sitting in the bed half dressed while Jensen was standing across the room looking at him. Shyly, Jared pulled the blankets up as high as they would go in his seated position, playing with his own fingers so he didn't have to look at Jensen. “Did you put me to bed?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. 

Feeling a little disappointed that Jared thought he needed to cover his beautiful body, Jensen plopped down on the couch. He started rummaging through the breakfast items room service had brought him. “Mmm-hmm,” he answered, trying to figure out what was best for Jared to eat now that he was awake.

The way Jensen was acting kind of pissed Jared off a little bit. He was being so casual about this. Like him being half naked in Jensen's bed was no big deal. And Jared knew that he hadn't been wearing these sweatpants the night before. “You undressed me?” he asked, unable to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

Jensen found the toast on the second plate, figuring that was the best option for Jared's hung over digestive system. “I didn't have much choice,” he explained, grabbing a knife and dipping it into the butter.

So, Jensen had seen him in his underwear? That was just...great. But he couldn't dwell on that right now. He hadn't missed the fact that there was only one bed in this room. “Where did you sleep?” he asked, following Jensen's pointer finger with his eyes as Jensen pointed to the bed next to him with a quirked brow. Again, he felt his cheeks heating. “Oh my God,” he sighed. “Did we?” he started, biting into his bottom lip as he turned his attention to Jensen once more. “We didn't...”

Satisfied that he'd put enough butter on the first slice of toast, Jensen moved to do the same to another slice. “Necrophilia is not my thing,” he assured Jared, putting the younger man at ease. 

Well, that was reassuring. “So, we just slept, then?” Jared asked, wanting to make sure nothing had happened between the two of them. And that he hadn't made a fool out of himself too badly while he was unconscious.

“It was a novelty for me, too,” Jensen assured Jared as he pushed himself off the couch and walked to the bed. “You...need to eat,” he instructed, handing Jared the plate with the two pieces of buttered toast on it. Jared took the top slice and Jensen returned the plate to the coffee table, moving to take a seat on the edge of it. “I had Jeffrey pick you up some clothes.” When Jared asked who Jeffrey was, Jensen answered, “My driver.”

While they spoke, Jared made sure to keep his attention on his toast. “Thank you,” he smiled, twirling the toast in his hand. “But you didn't have to do that.” He took another bite then, just trying to keep the conversation light.

The fact that Jared thought he didn't have to get new clothes led Jensen to believe that the younger man didn't remember much from the night before. “Yes, I did,” he assured Jared, watching as Jared took another bite of toast. “Yours were covered in vomit.” Jared's face was adorable when he was embarrassed. “You shouldn't get drunk like that,” Jensen chastised, starting to remove his sneakers. “I'm all for testing the limits, but you put yourself at risk last night.”

Hearing Jensen chastise him for doing something that pretty much every human being of age did had Jared feeling a little angry. He didn't own Jared. But he had to admit that it had been stupid. Jared knew that. “I know,” Jared assured him. He was going to protest more, but Jensen distracted him by standing and removing his shirt, revealing Jensen's perfectly sculpted torso. Jared felt the air rush from his lungs, and he was barely able to keep his damn tongue in his mouth.

It took everything in Jensen not to smile at the way Jared was gawking at him. Good – that had been the plan. “If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week,” he promised the younger man, leaning on the bed in front of Jared. God, he wanted to kiss those perfect lips. He wanted to taste the younger man so badly.

For the third time that morning, Jared felt his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “What?” he all but squeaked, instinctively leaning away from Jensen. He'd obviously vomited last night, and he knew that he hadn't brushed his teeth since then. The last thing he wanted was to be breathing his nasty, vomit-y, morning breath on Jensen.

Instead of answering Jared, Jensen leaned down and took a healthy bite of Jared's toast. “I gotta go take a shower,” he explained. He didn't give Jared a chance to answer before he was in the bathroom, starting the shower water to let it heat up. It took everything inside him not to ask Jared to join him. That could wait for later. Right now, he just needed to wash all of this sweat off himself so he could get on with his day.

Jared needed answers. None of this was making any sense. Tossing his toast onto the bed, Jared called out to Jensen. “Why am I here, Jensen?” he asked, eyes locked on the older man when he emerged out of the bathroom. 

The more time he spent with Jared, the curiouser the younger man seemed to get. “You're here because I am incapable of leaving you alone,” Jensen admitted. He'd tried. But even those few days that they hadn't spoken, all Jensen could think about was Jared. And had the younger man not picked up the phone and called him, Jensen was sure it would have only been a matter of time that Jensen would have contacted Jared on his own. 

He knew the feeling well. Jared didn't want to leave Jensen alone either. “Then don't,” he breathed, aware that his voice sounded pleading. But Jensen merely sighed and looked at the floor. That couldn't be a good sign. “Why did you send me that play?” Jared asked, quickly changing the subject. 

Moving away from the bathroom door, Jensen closed the distance between himself and Jared. “I thought I owed you an apology,” he answered, leaning over the bed once more, hands pressed just inches away from Jared's thigh.

An apology? “For what?” Jared asked, not sure what Jensen was getting at here.

“For letting you believe that I—” Jensen started, only to cut himself off. He wasn't sure how he wanted to word this. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Jensen continued, “Listen to me. I don't do romance. My tastes are very...singular. You wouldn't understand.”

A deep frown came to Jared's lips when Jensen just assumed he wouldn't understand. How the hell did he know?! Jared wasn't an idiot! Sure, he knew there was a lot about Jensen that he didn't know, but that was the fun part about being in a relationship. You got to learn more about your partner and grow together. “Enlighten me then,” Jared suggested, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Jensen's answer.

More than anything, Jensen wanted to enlighten Jared. But he knew he couldn't. Slowly, he cupped Jared's cheek, watching as the younger man closed his eyes and leaned his face into Jensen's palm. It was painfully obvious that Jared was too good for him. He was too pure. There was no way Jensen would be able to introduce him to his world. Not without destroying the younger man. But there was also a high possibility that he wouldn't be able to resist trying to make this work without Jared. Not without destroying himself.

When he felt the bed move, and Jensen's hand leave his face, Jared snapped his eyes open. Jensen was in the bathroom before he could say anything, the door closing behind him. He felt like he was going to cry. But Jared held it back, as hard as it was. He wasn't going to give Jensen the satisfaction of seeing just how much he was affecting him.

Once Jensen was out of the shower, Jared jumped in. There was a knock on the door about half way through his shower, and he heard Jensen ask if he could come in. “Y-Yeah,” he called out, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He then popped his head out of the shower curtain, smiling at Jensen when he laid fresh clothes on the stool in the corner for him. “Thank you,” he mumbled before going back to his shower.

After a few more minutes, Jared was all fresh and clean, and dressed in the clothes Jeffrey had brought over for him. He wasn't too keen on the choice of clothes, missing his oversized hoodie and baggy jeans right now, but he wasn't about to complain. Jeffrey had brought him a tight-fitting pair of jeans and a Henley – something Matt got him when he was trying to set him up on a date with a colleague. Jared had never worn the clothes before today.

A wolfish grin came to Jensen's lips as he allowed his eyes to rake over Jared in his new clothes. He preferred this look to the one he'd been wearing the night before. Jared really should dress like this more often. “You look incredible,” Jensen complimented, closing his computer so he could focus solely on Jared.

Hearing Jensen compliment him, Jared felt his cheeks heat up. He looked down at himself, feeling more uncomfortable than he'd felt in a long while – even when he'd tripped into Jensen's office. “Thank you,” he smiled shyly. “Jeffrey has good taste.”

Now that his computer was off, Jensen moved around to the front of the small desk. He took a seat on the edge, crossing his arms as he looked Jared over once more. “What are you doing later?” he asked, figuring that it was pointless to try to deny the fact that there was something here for another second.

Jared's breath caught in his throat when he was asked about his plans for the day. Perhaps Jensen had changed his mind about enlightening Jared. Too bad he wanted to hang out today, of all days. “I work at the shelter until 6:00,” Jared answered. He could see that Jensen was going to ask him another question, but he quickly cut him off. “And then I have to be at the nightclub by 10:00. I...work both jobs tonight.”

The nightclub – Jensen knew it well. He was actually a member. He didn't go there often, but now he'd just found a reason to go tonight. “Right, both jobs,” he repeated, watching as Jared bit into his bottom lip. Slowly, he pushed himself off the desk, moving closer to Jared as his hand shot out, thump pressing against Jared's chin. “I would like to bite that lip,” he admitted.

It looked like Jared was a deer caught in headlights when Jensen admitted his desires to him. Jared didn't have much experience with kissing, but he had fantasized about Jensen's full, plush lips on his own. “I think I'd like that, too,” he admitted, eyes searching Jensen's face. This was it. Jensen was _finally_ going to kiss him!

However, instead of moving closer, Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared again. “I'm not gonna touch you,” he explained. “Not until I have your written consent.” And then he was going to do a lot more than just touch Jared, that was for sure.

Written consent? What the hell? “What?” Jared asked, obviously confused by Jensen's vague explanation of why he wasn't shoving his tongue down Jared's throat right now.

“I'll explain later,” Jensen promised. “Come, I'll take you home.” He didn't wait for Jared to say anything before he was heading out of the room. Knowing Jared, the younger man would want to talk about this, and now wasn't the time for such conversations. But Jared just looked so damn delicious right now. That tight shirt and those jeans that hugged his ass just right. When the elevator dinged, Jensen barely heard it, watching Jared's ass wiggle as he walked inside. He was weak – and he knew it. “Fuck the paperwork,” he breathed before he surged forward, crushing his lips against Jared's in a heated kiss.

As soon as Jensen's lips were on his, Jared felt like he couldn't breathe. Jensen was all over the place – he was hot one minute and then cold the next. But this kiss was _really_ good, and Jared was giving it all he was worth. He tried to touch Jensen, card his fingers through the older man's short-cropped hair, but Jensen grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Almost as soon as they got started, the elevator bell dinged once more, forcing the two of them apart. Four businessmen stood outside of the elevator for a moment, eying the men wearily before they finally stepped inside and continued with their conversation. “What is it about elevators?” Jensen asked smugly, smirking as Jared smiled and just glanced around the small area.

**~~**

By the time Jared got back to his apartment, it was already after 11:00. He had to be at work at noon, which didn't give him much time to get ready. “Thank you...for everything last night,” Jared smiled at Jensen as he climbed out of the older man's car. “And...well, this morning, too.”

Smiling widely at Jared, Jensen answered, “You're welcome.” He wanted to kiss the younger man again, but he refrained. There would be plenty of time for that later. “I'll see you later, Jared. Be careful getting to work.”

With one last smile and a wave, Jensen was off. Jared headed into his apartment then, quickly getting ready for his shift. Luckily, Matt had spent the night at Chad's apartment, so he wasn't home yet. Jared was thankful for that – he didn't want to have to explain what happened to Matt. Not yet. For a little while, Jared just wanted to keep this to himself.

After about twenty minutes, Jared was making his way to his car so he could head to the shelter and start his shift. Throughout his shift, Jared couldn't focus on anything other than Jensen. The way he'd shoved him against the wall and just ravaged him – Jared had never experienced anything like that before.

**~~**

The end of his shift came a lot faster than he had been expecting. However, instead of going home to face Matt, Jared asked Samantha if she would care if he stayed a few extra hours to do some filing. After all, he had his clothes in his car, and if he went straight to the club from here, it shaved off about ten minutes from his drive. Thankfully, Samantha was a great boss, and she understood that Jared was a good worker, so she didn't care if he stayed.

He spent the next three hours filing and getting everything in order for the next day. They had quite a few adoptions lined up and Jared didn't want to make any mistakes. Samantha was letting him run point on these adoptions tomorrow, and Jared wanted everything to be perfect. 

Before he knew it, it was time for him to head to the club. It took him about twenty minutes to get there, and then another five to get changed. Once he was in the right clothes, he clocked in, mentally preparing himself for the night he had ahead of him.

Honestly, Jared hated it here. With any luck, he would be able to quit when he finally graduated and got the job of his dreams. But that was still a few months out, so he had to just suck it up and play nice now. At least for a little while. Which meant that he had to play along when the old, boisterous men slapped his ass and flirted shamelessly with him. Jared _hated_ it. And tonight, all of the assholes seemed to be out in full force.

“Hey baby,” a short, overweight man cooed in Jared's ear. “Why don't you take your break and come meet me in one of the rooms out back. I can show you a good time.” Flashing a wad of cash, the man added, “And I'll make it worth your while, sweet thing.”

Jared felt like he was going to vomit. The man smelled of cheap cigarettes and Tequila – a terrible combination. “I-I don't think so,” Jared declined politely, shaking his head. “My boss doesn't like it when I take too many breaks in one night.” Although he knew that his boss probably would have shoved Jared into that room with the man against Jared's will if he thought he'd get extra cash for it, Jared lied anyway. He wasn't into that sort of thing. A lot of the other waiters were, but Jared wasn't that kind of guy. He liked to come to work, finish his shift, and get the hell out of here.

Tonight, he managed to get away from the man without a problem, but it wasn't always so easy. Jared was just grateful that luck seemed to be on his side tonight. Sighing, he headed to the back of the club, taking a seat on one of the couches and pressing his head into his hands. He'd only been here for a few hours, and already, he wanted to go home.

From the end of the hall, Jared heard his boss calling his name. “Padalecki!” his boss called, a deep frown on his features. When Jared walked toward him, he looked the younger man up and down, making sure Jared's clothes were tight enough for his liking. “You've got a customer asking for you. _Don't_ disappoint me on this one, kid. He's been a member for quite a while, and it's not often he shows his face here. So I want him to leave here a happy man. _Whatever_ it takes, do you hear me, Padalecki?”

A deep frown came to Jared's lips when his boss basically told Jared that if he fucked this up, he would be in trouble. “Yeah, Justin,” he muttered. “I hear you.” Plastering on a fake grin, Jared headed into the main bar area, cheeks heating when the old man he'd turned down slapped his ass on his way to the table Justin had told him to go to. Jared ignored it though – he had bigger problems at the moment. 

When he finally arrived at the table, he was having a hard time keeping himself from visibly shaking. With their clientele, it was anyone's guess who was sitting at this table, and what he would want. However, when the man turned in his chair to look at Jared, he immediately calmed down. “J-Jensen,” he breathed, glancing around the club. “I-I didn't know you were a member here.”

Seeing Jared in his tight fitting uniform had Jensen's cock twitching in his dark jeans. “I haven't had any reason to come here recently,” he answered, twirling his whiskey shooter on the table. “Until I found out you worked here.” Knocking back the brown liquid, Jensen placed the glass back on the table. “When do you get off?”

It was obvious that Jensen was checking him out, which made Jared feel a little self-conscious. He hated his work uniform here – it was too form-fitting. It made him feel like he was being suffocated. And it was no secret that Justin only made them wear the outfits because he wanted to parade his employees around and try to make a few extra bucks. He was a real piece of work. “Um...I get off at 2:00,” Jared answered. “When the club closes.”

Although Jensen didn't want to stay here until the club closed, he knew he didn't have a choice. That was the only way he was going to be able to be with Jared tonight. And while he had a lot of work to do at his hotel, he'd rather be here eying up the younger man who had been playing a lead role in his dreams lately. “I guess it's gonna be a long night then,” Jensen smirked, tapping his glass. “I'm gonna need another one of those.”

“Coming right up, Mr. Ackles,” Jared smiled, dimples denting his cheeks as he grabbed the glass and headed toward the bar. He almost couldn't believe that Jensen was here. But he also wasn't going to complain, either – he'd been unable to get the older man out of his mind all day. And seeing him here tonight gave Jared reason to believe that Jensen was feeling the same. But he wasn't going to let himself get his hopes up too high. Not until he had solid proof.

As he made his way through the crowd to Jensen's table, whiskey in hand, Jared couldn't help but think about that kiss in the elevator. He wanted it to happen again. Jared had never felt this way before about anyone – he'd never wanted to move so quickly with anyone. Even when he and Steven had been dating, he hadn't wanted to take the next step in their relationship. Ultimately, that had been what had broken them up.

But he and Jensen weren't even dating, and he was already thinking about spreading his legs for the man. He wouldn't – not until he knew where they stood. One night stands weren't his thing. And he knew that a lot of people were into that thing, so he didn't want to risk it with Jensen. So if that meant he had to keep his distance, he supposed that he would.

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared came back to his table. “I like it when you call me Mr. Ackles,” Jensen admitted, allowing his fingers to brush against Jared's knuckles as he took his drink from the younger man. “You make it sound...sexy.”

Heat came to Jared's cheeks when Jensen spoke. He'd never been referred to by anyone as _sexy_ before. “I-I don't mean to,” Jared assured the older man. The way Jensen was looking at him had Jared feeling himself stirring in his too tight jeans. No, this could _not_ happen here. Not now.

The fact that Jared was so innocent just added to Jensen's lust. Damn, this boy was perfect. It was like God was testing Jensen – placing this perfect boy in his life just to remind Jensen how fucked up he was. If Jensen was a better man, he would have left Jared alone. But Jensen never claimed to be a good man. “I know you don't,” he smiled as he pulled away from Jared, throwing back the whiskey once more. 

There was no way he was going to be able to wait for Jared to get out of here at 2:00. That was another three hours away, and Jensen was already so damn hard he could cut glass. “Do me a favor,” Jensen smiled, motioning for Jared to come closer to him. Once Jared was close enough that Jensen could whisper in his ear, Jensen instructed, “Go get your boss. Tell him to come here. I wanna talk to him. And bring me another one of those drinks.”

Jared felt his heart rate kicking up when Jensen asked for his boss. Had he done something wrong? Was Jared going to get in trouble. “Uh...o-okay,” he answered, grabbing Jensen's glass from the table. He watched curiously as Jensen spoke with Justin, Jared biting at his thumb nail in his nervous state.

Before long, Jensen was heading Jared's way. His hand pressed against the small of Jared's back, leading the younger man away from the bar where he'd been standing. “What's...going on?” Jared asked, eyes scanning the crowd to find Justin. He was still at Jensen's table, counting a wad of cash with a wide grin on his lips. “What did you say to him?”

“Don't worry about it, Jared,” Jensen smirked. “All that you need to know is that your shift is over. But don't worry, you're still getting paid for your full shift. I just...suggested that he let you out early...with pay.”

Another frown came to Jared's lips as he allowed Jensen to lead him out of the club. “Why?” he asked, obviously confused. “Why would Justin do that? He doesn't even like me that much.”

Again, Jensen smirked. “Yeah, well he likes cash,” Jensen argued. “Much like every other scumbag in this part of town.” Jensen led Jared to his car then, smiling at Jeffrey when he opened the door for them. “Besides, I'd rather spend the night with you doing something productive. Not sitting in that club drinking whiskey watching other men put their hands on you. Wouldn't you prefer that?”

Something productive? Whatever the hell that meant. “Y-Yeah, I guess so,” Jared answered, biting into his bottom lip as he climbed into the back seat of Jensen's car. Honestly, he didn't know why he was going through with this. Getting into a stranger's car in the middle of the night was a bad idea, and Jared knew it. His sister would have slapped him upside the head if she knew what he was doing. But for some strange reason, Jared trusted Jensen. 

The door closed behind Jensen, and Jared couldn't help but tense up. “Where are we going?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he put his seat belt on. Safety first, after all.

When Jared put his seat belt on, Jensen couldn't help but smile. Damn, the boy was adorable. And he was sure Jared didn't even realize that everything he was doing was making Jensen lose his mind. “We're going to my place,” he answered. “I want to show you my house.”

As the car started moving in the direction of Jensen's helicopter that was on standby, Jensen was incapable of taking his eyes off Jared. He didn't know what the younger man was doing to him, but he was scared. He'd never felt this way about another person – surely, he'd never taken anyone else in his helicopter before. But for Jared, Jensen only wanted the best.

Jared couldn't help the way his jaw dropped when he and Jensen walked toward the helicopter on the roof of the building Jeffery had driven them too. “What?” he asked, almost at a loss for words as Jensen helped him into the helicopter. “You're driving this?”

Without hesitation, Jensen climbed into the driver's seat, buckling himself up before he turned to Jared to do the same thing. “No escaping now,” he teased, unable to ignore the way his cock twitched with excitement at seeing Jared trussed up in the helicopter. He grabbed the radio then, taking his attention off Jared before he lost it. “November 1-2-2-4,” he started. “This is Charlie Tango, ready to depart.”

Within seconds, there was an answer. “Charlie Tango, your flight plan to Seattle has been cleared,” the voice on the other line explained.

Again, Jared found it hard to keep his jaw from dropping. “Seattle?” he asked, not sure why he hadn't put two and two together when Jensen said he wanted him to see his house. “That's where we're going?”


	4. Chapter Four

Jared almost couldn't keep his jaw from dropping open as he looked around the expanse of Jensen's living room. It was massive. He could probably fit his apartment just in this room twice, if not more. There was a sectional couch along the wall in front of windows that covered the whole side of the room, giving Jensen a great view of Seattle. 

But the thing that captured Jared's attention the most was the Grand Piano in the center of the room. Jared almost didn't hear Jensen ask if he'd like a drink because he was mesmerized by the piano. He hadn't seen one in years. “Yes, please,” he tossed over his shoulder, moving toward the instrument. “Do you play?” he asked. He almost couldn't help the roll of his eyes when Jensen replied that he did. “Of course you do.” Was there _anything_ Jensen couldn't do?!

When Jensen motioned for Jared to join him in the dining room, Jared did as he was told. He watched as Jensen poured himself a glass of whiskey, and Jared a glass of white wine. Jared then noticed that there was a document on the table with a pen sitting next to it. Slowly, Jared sat, glancing at the paper. “What's this?” he asked, looking up at Jensen with curious eyes.

A small smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared opened the folder. He wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Then they could move on to the more interesting parts of the evening. “It's a non-disclosure agreement,” Jensen answered, watching as Jared skimmed over it. “It means you cannot discuss anything about us to anyone. I'm afraid my lawyer insists on it.”

“I'd never talk to anyone about us, anyway,” Jared assured Jensen, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time. He got another smile from Jensen before he picked up the pen and scribbled down his signature on the dotted line. Now that was out of the way, Jared assumed there was nothing keeping Jensen from doing what he said he wanted to do in that hotel room earlier this morning. Sighing, Jared felt his cheeks heat up at the realization that this might be it. “Are you going to make love to me now?” Jared asked, shocked by just how much he wanted Jensen to do just that.

Another grin split across Jensen's lips when Jared asked his question. Slowly, Jensen pushed himself out of his chair, leaning over the table so that he was closer to Jared. “Two things,” he started, eyes locking on Jared's. “First, I don't make love. I fuck. Hard.”

Shocked by Jensen's response, Jared was torn between wanting to know more and heading for the hills. But there was just something about Jensen that made Jared want to stay. Honestly, he wasn't sure he could leave – even if he should. Letting out a nervous chuckle, Jared asked, “And the second thing?”

Instead of answering Jared's question, Jensen held out his hand for Jared to take. “Come,” he instructed, waiting for Jared to do as he was told. When the younger man placed his larger hand in Jensen's, Jensen quickly helped him out of his seat. He then led Jared up the stairs and down a long hallway, stopping just outside the first door. “It's just beyond this door.”

There was something inside Jared telling him that he needed to get the hell out of here. It was nice knowing Jensen, and feeling wanted for the few weeks that he had known him, but this was getting to be too much. But Jared couldn't leave. “What is?” Jared asked when Jensen stopped just short of the door. Jared was a little bit scared. But as odd as it was, he trusted Jensen.

It was written all over Jared's face that he was nervous. And Jensen wanted to calm those nerves. But this needed to be done. Jared needed to know exactly what he was walking into before he actually agreed to this. Before Jensen took it any further, he wanted to be one hundred percent honest with the younger man. “My playroom,” he explained, unable to keep the husky tone from his voice. He _really_ wanted Jared in his playroom.

playroom? Jensen was almost twenty seven years old. There was no way he still played with toys. And he didn't look like a gamer. Then again, Jared wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover. “Like your Xbox and stuff?” Jared asked, licking his suddenly too dry lips.

Sometimes, Jensen wished that he was more into Xbox and stuff. But no, this was definitely not those kinds of toys in here. Giving Jared a tense smile, Jensen shook his head once. “It's important to know that you can leave at any time,” he explained, not wanting Jared to think he was a prisoner here. 

Leave? Why the hell would Jared want to leave?! He just got here! “Why?” he asked, head turning to look at the door that was separating Jared from a part of Jensen that he seemed reluctant to show him. “What's in there?”

Slowly, Jensen reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. “I meant what I said,” he promised Jared, fiddling with the key in both hands. “The helicopter's on standby to take you whenever you wanna go.” And Jensen knew there was a chance that after Jared saw this, he would want to go far, far away from him.

Now, Jensen was really starting to scare him. Jared didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to know what was behind this damn door. “Jensen, just open the door,” Jared ordered, unable to hide the slight hint of fear in his voice. He figured that Jensen picked up on it because he didn't say anything more as he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. 

Once they were both inside, Jensen pushed a combination of numbers into the keypad on the wall, lighting up the room. And Jared thought he was going to be sick when the contents of the room were revealed. “Oh my God,” he breathed, arms crossed over his chest protectively as he looked around the room.

The room was filled with all kinds of items Jared had never seen before. It was intimidating. Yet, at the same time, Jared wanted to know more. Clearly, this room was very important to Jensen. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so hesitant and vague while showing it to him. So Jared wanted to know more. Slowly, he took a few steps further into the room. Hearing movement behind him, Jared turned just in time to watch Jensen close the door.

Jared stopped in front of a rack that held some sort of contraption that looked like horse hair tied to a handle. There were lots of them in different shades and sizes. Slowly, Jared reached out to touch one. It was then that he realized the stuff that had looked like horse hair upon first glance on this specific piece was actually strips of leather.

“It's called a flogger,” Jensen explained, stepping up behind Jared. He watched intently as Jared pulled his hand away from the flogger and put it back around himself. Jensen then followed Jared as he moved on to another item, running his fingers over the hard metal of one of Jensen's punishment instruments. “Say something, please?” Jensen begged, wanting to know what was going on in Jared's head right now.

There were so many questions Jared had for Jensen after seeing all of this stuff. He didn't even know where to begin. Finally, Jared wrapped his arm around his body again, turning his full attention to Jensen. “Do people do this to you? Or do you...” Jared started, not even sure how he wanted to finish that sentence.

Before Jared could finish speaking, Jensen explained, “No, I do this to people. _With_ people. People who want me to.” And he really wanted to do this to Jared. He wanted Jared to want him – to accept him. And that included accepting his lifestyle.

It was obvious in Jensen's tone, and with the way Jensen was looking at him that he wanted Jared to be one of those people. But Jared just wasn't sure he was cut out for this. Slowly, he turned away from Jensen once more, walking around the racks to stand on the opposite side of the floggers. He heard Jensen's footsteps following behind him long before he turned his attention back to Jensen. “You're a sadist?” he asked, almost unable to believe it.

Well, that was a little harsh. Frowning slightly at Jared, Jensen gently corrected, “I'm a dominant.”

“What does that mean?” Jared asked, clearly confused by this whole thing. In his twenty one years of being on this Earth, Jared had never encountered another human being like Jensen Ackles. And this only added to the enigma that was the older man. But still, Jared couldn't drag himself away. He wanted to know more.

Maybe Jensen had moved too fast. Maybe Jared wasn't ready for this. He hoped he was wrong, though because Jensen _really_ wanted Jared. “It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me,” Jensen explained, trying to lay this out for Jared as best as he could.

Unable to keep the nervous chuckle at bay, Jared asked, “Why would I do that?” This was a little too much. It was too weird. Jared didn't understand any of this.

Smirking at Jared as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, Jensen answered, “To please me.” Jared hadn't run for the hills yet, so Jensen was assuming that was a good sign.

Oh, Jared had forgotten that they were in the eighteenth century and his main goal in life was to please his man. “To please you?” Jared asked, barely suppressing another scared bought of laughter. It wasn't that he didn't want to please Jensen. He just didn't understand how any of these things could be pleasurable. “How?”

The fact that Jared actually wanted to know how gave Jensen hope. Surely, the younger man wouldn't be asking questions if he wasn't considering this. “I have rules,” Jensen explained. “If you follow them, I'll reward you. If you don't, I'll punish you.”

Unfortunately, Jared knew more about punishment than he would have liked to. But not this kind of punishment. When Jared had been in the foster home with the father who liked to abuse him, he'd never used this kind of stuff on him. “You'd punish me?” Jared asked, looking around the room at all of Jensen's _toys_. “Like, you'd use this stuff on me?”

Jensen couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he watched Jared look around the room. “Yes,” he answered. He _wanted_ to punish Jared – to use this stuff on him, as he'd put it. Just the thought had Jensen's cock twitching in his jeans.

But Jared didn't have the same reaction. “And what would I get out of this?” Jared asked, not seeing an upside to this little agreement Jensen was trying to have with him. Jared didn't like to be punished. He was looking for someone to love him – not hurt him. He wanted Jensen to be that someone.

A small frown came to Jensen's lips when Jared asked what he would get out of this. As if it wasn't obvious. “Me,” he answered. He could see the moment that Jared lost all of the fight in him, as if the younger man realized this was the only way he could have Jensen. And it was truly was. Jensen didn't do romance, and the whole boyfriend thing. This was his lifestyle – this is what he knew. What he wanted. 

After a few more moments of silence, Jensen figured it was time to get Jared acquainted with the rest of the house. He wanted Jared to know everything about their arrangement before he brought up the contract. Leaving the playroom, Jensen made sure to lock the door behind himself, taking Jared's hand as he walked him down the hallway to the first bedroom. “If we were to do this,” Jensen started, opening the door to let Jared see the room inside, “this would be your room. You can decorate it however you like.”

His room? Now, Jared was really confused. Again, Jared crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Jensen. “You want me to move in?” he asked, shocked once more. This was moving _really_ fast. Jared hadn't even graduated yet! And he and Matt had plans to get an apartment together out here once they finally graduated. He couldn't just leave his friend hanging!

“Not full time,” Jensen assured Jared. “Just Friday through to Sunday. We can negotiate the particulars.” Jensen didn't want Jared to have to be alone here when he was at work and dealing with business. Plus, he knew Jared had plans to move here with Matt once they were done with school. And he couldn't ask Jared to uproot his life for him.

Only the weekends seemed a little more doable. But there were some weekends that Jared had plans with other people. And if he was here with Jensen, that might put a damper on his other plans. Something told Jared that Jensen wasn't one to share. Not to mention his work schedule. Justin wasn't going to let him miss work every weekend. The other man didn't like money that much, Jared was sure. “So, uh...so, I'd sleep in here with you?” Jared asked. 

Quickly, Jensen shut that train of thought down. “No, I'd be downstairs,” he answered. “I told you, I don't sleep with anyone.” Seeing that Jared didn't seem amused by that, Jensen quickly led the younger man down the stairs once more. Jared had seemed comfortable in the living room, and Jensen wanted the younger man to be as comfortable as possible for this process.

As he followed Jensen down the stairs, Jared's mind was reeling. He needed answers. He needed time to think about this. “What if I don't want anything to do with that?” Jared asked, biting into his lip as he waited for Jensen to answer. He feared what Jensen's answer may be. 

When Jared suggested that he wanted no part of this lifestyle Jensen lived, Jensen felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. But he managed to keep his cool. “I would understand completely,” he answered with a sad nod.

It was obvious the way Jensen looked at him that he wouldn't be happy if Jared said no to this. “But then we wouldn't have any sort of relationship at all?” Jared asked, knowing what the answer would be, but needing Jensen to say it anyway.

“This is the only sort of relationship I have,” Jensen answered. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just short of the piano Jared had been admiring when he first got here. The younger man seemed sad when he asked Jensen why. Taking a chance, Jensen reached for Jared, closing his hand around the younger man's much larger one. “It's the way I am.”

The way he was? What the hell was happening right now?! Jared's head was spinning. He had no idea what was going on right now. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Jensen. So, he needed to know more. allowing Jensen to lead him to the step closest to the door and sit down with him, Jared asked, “When you said negotiate, what did you mean?”

Jensen felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest when Jared asked more questions. It meant that the younger man wasn't saying no. And Jensen liked that. “I already have a contract prepared,” Jensen explained. “It's fairly detailed. You would review it, and we would negotiate what you are and are not willing to try.”

Again, Jared frowned at Jensen in confusion. “How could I know what I'd be willing to try?” Jared asked, his mind still reeling. 

Explaining this to Jared was a very delicate process. Jensen didn't care about speaking to Jared about his sexual life, obviously, but Jared's cheeks were so red that the kid looked like he was about to sprout green hair and resemble a tomato. “Well, when you've had sex was there anything that you didn't like doing?” If anything, the question just made Jared more uncomfortable, the younger man squirming on the step. “We have to be honest with each for this to work, okay?” Jensen pressed. 

Honestly wasn't a problem for Jared. He'd never had trouble being completely truthful about anything. But this was embarrassing beyond all means. Jared was twenty one and he had never been with another man before. “I-I...” Jared stammered, unable to meet Jensen's gaze. “I wouldn't know.” Finally his eyes ticked up to meet Jensen's, his cheeks burning impossibly brighter. 

And as if Jensen was trying to make the whole process even more mortifying for Jared, the older man actually asked him what he meant! “Because I have-I haven't...” Jared started, shaking his head. He couldn't get the words out – it was like they were stuck in a clump in his throat.

Realization hit Jensen like a ton of bricks. “You're still a virgin?” he asked, obviously shocked. When Jared just blinked innocently at him, Jensen felt his anger rising. “I have just shown you—” He was interrupted by Jared stammering some more, causing Jensen to reel in his anger. “You've done other things, right?”

They needed to be completely honest with each other if they wanted this to work – Jared knew that. So, instead of trying to beat around the bush, he merely answered, “No.” That was it – Jensen was going to cut this off right here and now because Jared was an inexperienced virgin, and Jensen didn't have time, nor did he want someone like that. Dread filled Jared's body, all gathering in his gut and leaving a pit in his stomach.

Never in a million years did Jensen think that Jared was a virgin. There hadn't been any indication of it in the background check he'd had Mitch run on Jared. Sure, the younger man hadn't had many relationships, but his last relationship had lasted for over two years. Jensen had thought for sure Stephen Amell would have gotten Jared to go the distance. Sighing, he leaned closer to Jared, hands cupping the younger man's face. “Where have you been?”

When Jensen's hands landed on Jared's face, the younger man felt a twinge of hope run through him. At Jensen's words, Jared's body felt like it had caught fire. Maybe this wasn't the end of them. “Waiting,” Jared answered, eyes ticking from Jensen's own down to the older man's lips, then back. 

Confusion was clear on Jensen's face as he stroked his thumbs along Jared's jawline. “Men must throw themselves at you,” he mused, brows knit as he tried to figure out how it was possible that someone who looked like Jared was still a virgin.

Pressing his lips together, Jared made sure to lock eyes with Jensen. “Never one I've wanted,” he answered. And to his surprise, that was one hundred percent true. Sure, Stephen had tried to get Jared to take their relationship to the next level, but Jared had always refused. He hadn't been ready to lose his virginity – hadn't been sure that Stephen was _the one_. But now, after only knowing Jensen for a few short weeks, Jared had never been more sure about anything in his life.

After Jensen just stared at Jared for a few more minutes, Jared finally broke eye contact. His bottom lip caught between straight, white teeth as he looked at Jensen's lap instead of into those mesmerizing moss green eyes. 

Gentle fingers pressed against Jared's chin, forcing him to look at Jensen once more. “You're biting your lip,” Jensen reminded moments before he captured Jared's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. 

As the kiss continued, Jensen slowly started moving to stand, bringing Jared up with him. “What are you doing?” Jared asked, unsure of where this was going now that his love life history had been laid out on the table like this.

Taking Jared's hand, Jensen explained, “Rectifying the situation.”

“I'm a situation?” Jared asked, allowing Jensen to lead him down the hallway to another closed door. Honestly, he was a little concerned about what he was going to find behind this door. Especially after seeing Jensen's playroom. But, when the door opened, it revealed nothing other than a large bed into the middle of the room and a small dresser directly across from it. Jared didn't have to be a genius to realize this was Jensen's bedroom.

Jensen turned their bodies so that Jared's back was facing the bed, the backs of his thighs so close to touching the end of the mattress. His eyes never left Jared's as he slid down the younger man's body, lips pressing small kisses against various parts of Jared's clothing as he did. Once Jensen was on his knees in front of Jared, he made quick work of popping the fastening of Jared's jeans open, dragging the fabric down Jared's long legs and instructing him to step out of them.

As soon as Jared's jeans were off, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's right inner thigh before he pulled to his full height again. He gave Jared a small push to get him seated on the bed moments before his hands went to the hem of Jared's T-shirt. Jared's arms shot up to help Jensen remove the fabric, and Jensen tossed it into the rapidly growing pile of clothing. He then leaned in and crushed his lips against Jared's once more.

Slowly, Jensen lips trailed across Jared's cheek, then down to his neck, attacking Jared's neck with his lips and teeth. He was pleased to discover how responsive Jared was when he gave his neck attention – Jensen was going to have to remember that for later.

Again, Jensen gave Jared a gentle push to get him to lie down on his back. He wasted no time attacking Jared's lips once more, tongue pressing along the seam, begging for entrance. When it was granted, Jensen tangled his tongue around Jared's, swallowing up the moans slipping from the other man's throat. 

When the kiss broke, Jensen slowly slid down Jared's body, pressing kisses to his skin on the way down. His eyes ticked up to meet Jared's when he reached the bulge in the younger man's boxers, a small smile on Jensen's lips. He didn't give Jared any other warning as he dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of each of Jared's thighs. Jensen pressed his hands against Jared's hips to keep the younger man from squirming too much as he allowed his lips to slide along the length of Jared's clothed member.

Small moans and groans slipped from Jared's throat as Jensen teased him. He whimpered softly when Jensen pulled back, Jared's eyes locking on Jensen so the older man couldn't get away from him without Jared knowing. His breath hitched in his throat as Jensen started unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing planes of toned, muscular skin to Jared. And damn, Jared thought he was going to lose it right there when Jensen dropped his pants, leaving the older man naked and on display for Jared.

Once Jensen had stripped out of all of his clothes, he moved to blanket Jared's body once more. Instantly, he started attacking Jared's neck once more, nipping and biting at the younger man's tender flesh. One hand moved to pin Jared's wrist to the bed as Jensen's eyes raked over Jared's body, naked to him with the exception of the younger man's boxer briefs. 

With his free hand, Jensen roamed over Jared's body. His thumb circled around Jared's right nipple, teasing the bud to hardness. Slowly, his hand slid down Jared's torso, feeling the younger man's muscles rippling beneath his fingers. Unable to wait another minute, Jensen allowed his hand to slide beneath the waistband of Jared's boxer briefs. His fingers immediately wrapped around Jared's hard length, Jensen teasing his lover with long, slow strokes.

As soon as Jensen's hand was on his achingly hard member, Jared gasped in pleasure, his toes curling against the mattress as he tried not to lose it right then and there. Although Jensen knew that he was a virgin, that didn't mean Jared wanted to be known as the one pump chump – that would have been embarrassing. 

All thoughts about blowing his load too early left his mind as Jensen's lips crushed against his once more, Jared groaning softly when Jensen pulled his hand off his cock. Jared watched as Jensen reached under the mattress and pulled out a condom before he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared's boxer briefs, tugging them off Jared's body. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Jensen as the older man reached into the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lubricant, popping the cap and coating his fingers liberally. 

Although Jensen wanted to just dive in, he knew that he needed to properly prepare Jared's body for the invasion. One wrong move on his part, and he knew that he could ruin Jared's entire experience. And that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do right now. So, he took it painfully slowly, knowing that in the end, it was going to be worth the wait.

Gently, Jensen pressed his slick index finger against Jared's puckered hole, letting Jared get used to the pressure for a minute before he slowly slid the digit inside his lover. Jensen quickly stilled his movements when Jared gasped, his body tensing as he arched his back. “Relax baby,” Jensen whispered against Jared's lips before he gave Jared another bruising kiss. It didn't take long before Jared was relaxed enough for Jensen to slide a second finger alongside the first.

Jensen worked slowly and gently as he scissored his fingers inside Jared. When he was ready to add a third finger, he leaned in to kiss Jared once more, figuring the distraction would take Jared's mind off of the initial pain. After a few more minutes, Jensen felt Jared's body responding to him, letting Jensen know that the younger man was ready for more.

Just as gently as he'd been while preparing Jared, Jensen slid his fingers from the younger man before he quickly slid the condom onto his leaking member. Keeping his eyes locked on Jared, Jensen reached for the younger man's arms, pinning them to the bed as he positioned himself between Jared's legs. His right hand released Jared's left as Jensen reached for the base of his own cock, lining himself up with Jared's prepared hole. 

Without warning, Jensen pressed forward, sinking into Jared's body inch by inch. It was agonizingly slow, and Jensen had to keep reminding himself that Jared was inexperienced to say the least. Jensen pressed his temple against Jared's cheek when the younger man gasped at the invasion, a small groan escaping Jared's parted lips.

When Jensen finally bottomed out against Jared, he stilled, letting the younger man adjust to the invasion. As he waited to move, Jensen felt Jared's hand sliding along his shoulder, then back to scrape against Jensen's shoulder blade. Quickly, Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist, forcing it against the bed once more. He didn't like it when people touched him – it was something that had stuck with him from his childhood. 

After what seemed like forever, Jared finally gave an experimental press back against Jensen, another soft gasp escaping the younger man. That was all the permission Jensen needed to move. He started out slowly at first, once again allowing Jared to adjust to feeling of Jensen moving inside of him. However, feeling Jared's tight muscles grip around his hard length, Jensen was almost powerless to stop his body from moving on it's own accord. 

Releasing Jared's wrists, Jensen slowly pulled back, his hands moving to grip behind Jared's knees, forcing the younger man's legs up against his chest as Jensen pistoned his hips against Jared's body. Another loud moan escaped Jared, leading Jensen to believe that whatever he was doing, Jared was enjoying it just as much as he was.

They didn't hold that position long, Jared quickly reaching for Jensen once more. Before Jared could get his hands on Jensen though, the older man gripped Jared's wrists again, pressing them against the mattress once more as Jensen blanketed Jared's body. His lips pressed against Jared's neck as he continued to buck against the younger man, nipping and biting at Jared's sensitive flesh.

As Jensen continued his movements, Jared pressed his body back, meeting Jensen thrust for thrust. Another gasp of pleasure escaped Jared when Jensen angled his hips and hit something inside Jared that caused pleasure to explode through his body. His fingers balled into fists as he fought Jensen's hold against him – he needed to touch Jensen. It wasn't fair that Jensen had been allowed to touch, and Jared wasn't. But it was no use, Jensen wasn't letting up. And Jared wasn't worried about it as he felt Jensen hit that sweet spot inside him once more.

Heat coiled low in Jared's belly as Jensen continued to hit his prostate with each thrust. And with the way Jared's cock was rubbing against Jensen's abdomen, there was nothing Jared could do to stop himself from climaxing. “Ungh...Jensen,” he breathed, that being the only warning the older man got before hot spurts of cum were shooting from Jared's cock, coating Jensen's stomach before his movements smeared it into both of their skin.

When Jared reached his climax, his inner muscles clamped down on Jensen, pulling the older man's own orgasm from him. His grip on Jared tightened as he felt his balls draw up close against his body before he released his seed into the condom separating himself from Jared. God, he couldn't wait until Jared had the proper tests done to make sure he was clean so they didn't have to use this damn thing. Sure, Jared said he was a virgin, and there wasn't any evidence to point to Jared lying, but Jensen was a cautious man. He figured he could never be too careful. Besides, he assumed Jared wasn't on birth control, and that was the last thing they needed right now.

Once Jensen could move again, he rolled onto his side, not wanting to crush Jared with his weight. As soon as he was off of the younger man though, Jared rolled onto his side, his arm sliding around Jensen's waist. Again, Jensen gripped Jared's wrist, pushing Jared's arm off of him and onto the bed between them. “No touching,” he whispered with a shake of his head.

“Why not?” Jared asked, obviously confused, but wanting to know more. He didn't try to cuddle with Jensen again, although he wanted to. Jared was a very affectionate person – he liked to be able to cuddle, and touch his lover, as well as be touched. Jensen didn't seem interested in that though, which kind of scared Jared a little bit. Maybe he just wasn't into Jared as much as Jared was into him.

No – he wasn't going to let his mind go there. He was too tired to think about that right now. Surprisingly, although he felt like he'd basically just laid there the whole time, sex had taken a lot out of him. 

Shaking his head, Jensen settled down on the bed beside Jared once more. “It's not important,” he assured the younger man. He could tell that Jared was tired, and he just wasn't in the mood to get into the story of how his father was not a good man – not tonight, anyway. And he didn't have the heart to tell Jared that he couldn't sleep in his bed either. “You should get some sleep,” Jensen insisted. “You look beat.”

Slowly, Jared's eyes blinked sleepily at Jensen. “M'a little tired,” he mumbled with a small smile. His eyes slipped closed as he pulled the blankets around himself a little more, not caring that he was all sticky with his own release. He'd worry about that when the sun came up. Right now, all he cared about was getting some sleep. 

**~~**

In the middle of the night, Jared woke to find himself alone in bed. Sighing, he rolled onto his opposite side, feeling the sheets where Jensen had been when he'd fallen asleep. He frowned when he realized they were cold – Jensen probably hadn't been in this bed for hours. 

Another small frown came to his lips when he heard the piano playing, letting him know that Jensen was in the living room instead of here with him. Sure, he'd been listening when Jensen explained that he didn't sleep with anyone, but dammit, he hadn't wanted it to be true. After all, they'd slept in the same bed in Jensen's hotel room. Well, Jared had been unconscious, but there wasn't really a difference now since Jared had fallen asleep almost immediately after sex.

Without thinking too much about it, Jared quickly wrapped himself up in the sheet that he'd been using and headed into the living room. As soon as he saw Jensen sitting at the piano playing, it took his breath away. This man was so perfect – and he was Jared's. At least, Jared hoped that he was his – especially after what happened just a few minutes before. 

Silently, Jared walked toward Jensen, trying not to disturb the older man while he played. However, almost as soon as he walked up behind Jensen, Jared reached for him, unable to keep his hands to himself. Jensen was shirtless, wearing just a pair of loose, light gray sweatpants, and Jared just couldn't resist touching him.

Just like in the bedroom though, as soon as Jared's hands were on him, Jensen pulled them off. He then pulled Jared in front of him before he guided the younger man onto his lap. Jensen's lips crushed against Jared's, hungrily taking what he wanted from the younger man. His hands fisted in Jared's hair, and he didn't even care when Jared wrapped his arms around him as Jensen's tongue mapped out the familiar cavern of Jared's mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, Jensen guided Jared to stand as he followed him before he gently led Jared back to the bedroom. Although they'd just had sex a few hours ago, Jensen was ready for round two. And judging by Jared's lack of objection, the younger man was thinking the same thing.

**~~**

The next morning, Jared was the first to wake. He slowly rolled his head on the pillow to make sure that Jensen had spent the night with him. A wide smile formed on his lips when realized that Jensen was sleeping soundly beside him. Jared wanted to do something nice for Jensen – something that would let Jensen know he was serious about starting a relationship and seeing where it would take them.

Another grin broke out on his face as he pushed himself silently out of bed. He knew just the thing – breakfast in bed. Quickly, Jared grabbed the sweatpants Jensen had been wearing the night before, noticing there was a slight ache in his lower body. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He quickly pulled the sweats on before he headed into the kitchen, turning on Jensen's speakers at a low volume and getting to work on making his specialty.

Because Jared was engrossed in his cooking, he didn't realize it when Jensen came out of the room and took a seat at the bar. A wide smile came to Jensen's lips as he watched Jared shaking his hips to the music. Jensen's sweatpants hugged the younger man's larger frame well – slightly tight against Jared's perfect, round ass, which just made the show more enjoyable for Jensen. But when Jared turned around, _that_ was when the real show began. Jensen almost had to adjust himself in his own, now slightly too tight, sweatpants. “You're energetic this morning,” Jensen commented as he watched Jared mix whatever was in his bowl.

A shocked gasp escaped Jared when he realized that Jensen was sitting at the bar watching him. He could feel his cheeks heating with embarrassment at the thought of Jensen watching him shaking his hips to the beat of the music. But he wasn't going to dwell on that. “You hungry?” he asked as he continued to mix his batter.

Jensen finally tore his gaze away from Jared's crotch when he asked if he was hungry. Actually, he was starving. Last night had taken a lot out of him – out of both of them, he was sure. “Very,” he answered, watching as Jared continued to whisk away at the concoction in his mixing bowl.

It seemed like no matter what, Jared was always smiling when he was with Jensen. “Because I'm making pancakes,” he finally explained cheerfully, smile widening when Jensen chuckled at him. Once they were finally finished, Jared took a seat next to Jensen, serving the older man two pancakes as well as three slices of bacon, and a piping hot cup of freshly brewed coffee.

They ate breakfast in relative silence. Jared made sure to sneak as many peeks at Jensen as he could as the older man ate. After all, Jared had never been known for his cooking skills, per se, so he wanted to know that Jensen was enjoying his meal. And the fact that Jensen all but licked his plate clean was a good sign.

When Jared had taken his last swig of coffee, Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared's hand. He wasted no time as he removed the cup from Jared's grasp, Jensen then sucking Jared's thumb into his mouth, eliciting a small moan from the younger man. “Let's get you cleaned up,” Jensen suggested, taking Jared's index finger into his mouth then, followed by Jared's middle finger. Once Jensen was satisfied with his cleaning job, he pushed himself from his seat, leading Jared away from the breakfast bar and into his massive bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom, Jensen closed the door behind them. Jared watched the older man's every move as Jensen started the water for the tub. Surprisingly, the bathtub looked like it was large enough to fit both of them in it, which was actually a little shocking. After all, he and Jensen were both pretty tall and well-muscled – Jared actually had half a mind to ask Jensen where he'd found such a wonderful tub, but he refrained. He didn't want to ruin the mood.

As he allowed the tub to fill up, Jensen stood in front of the mirror, watching Jared behind him. He still couldn't get over how damn good Jared looked in his sweatpants. Smiling to himself, Jensen reached for the back of his shirt with one hand, pulling it over his head and revealing his chiseled chest to Jared once more. He then dropped his pants, not wanting to waste any more time than they already had.

Almost as if Jared had been waiting for Jensen, the younger man wiggled out of Jensen's sweatpants. Seeing Jared naked again had Jensen's cock twitching with excitement. He wanted this boy to be his. And he wasn't sure he could take no for an answer. He waited for Jared to climb into the tub before he moved forward to turn off the water. Jared was leaning forward to give Jensen room to climb in behind him, so Jensen did just that. Jared then settled back against Jensen's chest, allowing the older man to wrap his arms protectively around Jared as he submerged the loofah in his hand under the water.

Only when the water was cold did they finally get out of the tub. Jensen hadn't really gotten a good cleaning, but he'd been able to get Jared clean for the most part. It wasn't a big deal, though – Jensen planned on showering later in the day anyway. All he really cared about right now was getting Jared into his bed again. He was horny, and having Jared's naked body pressed against him wasn't doing much to help the situation. 

Jensen quickly led Jared back to his room once they were finished, smirking at the way Jared had allowed him to wrap him up in the towel. As soon as they were in Jensen's room again, he crushed his lips against Jared's. It was almost like he was incapable of keeping his hands, and lips, to himself. “Do you trust me?” Jensen asked when the kiss broke, making sure to keep his eyes locked on Jared.

He almost couldn't contain his excitement when Jared nodded in answer. Jensen quickly shoved the towel off Jared's body, leaving him naked to Jensen's hungry eyes. “Stay here,” he ordered, having plans for the younger man. Without another word, Jensen headed to his dresser, feeling Jared's eyes on him the whole way there. 

In the top drawer, Jensen had all of his ties wrapped up neatly in different little compartments. After all, Jensen was nothing if not tidy – a control freak, Jared had referred to it once if he recalled correctly. After careful consideration, Jensen pulled out one of his favorite ties – a light gray silky tie with just the barest hint of a checkered pattern. It was one that he reserved for days he had very big, very important meetings. 

With his tie in hand, Jensen made his way back to Jared. “Hold out your wrists,” Jensen instructed when he was standing in front of the younger man again. Another shock wave of pleasure shot through Jensen's body when Jared did exactly what he was told without asking questions. Damn, Jensen knew that Jared had been meant to be his. The younger man hadn't even agreed to the terms of the contract yet, and already he was being such a good little submissive.

Quickly, Jensen wrapped the tie around Jared's wrists three times before tying a knot at the top. Once Jared was bound, Jensen gripped his forearms, forcing him back onto the bed. He climbed on top of Jared as soon as the younger man hit the mattress, Jensen pinning Jared's wrists over his head. “Hold them there,” Jensen ordered, not missing the way Jared's breaths had quickened underneath him. “You understand?” Jared's response was merely a nod. “Tell me you understand.”

“I won't move my arms,” Jared promised, smiling softly at Jensen. A small thrill ran through him when Jensen told him he was a good boy – he really was. Jared was doing everything he could to please Jensen. After all, the older man had introduced him to something he'd never experienced before. And Jared wanted more – _a lot_ more. 

A loud moan escaped Jared as Jensen traveled down his body, hot breaths fanning over Jared's sensitive skin. Unable to control himself, Jared started to lower his arms. He barely realized what he'd been doing until Jensen's hand wrapped around the tie and forced his arms back over his head.

If Jared was his right now, Jensen would have been punishing him. But he knew that this whole experience was new for Jared, so he'd let this slide. “Stay still,” he instructed, his voice dripping with authority. When Jared merely answered with an okay, Jensen went back to teasing the younger man. He was very careful not to touch any part of Jared, instead just letting his hot breaths tease the younger man. “Say yes,” he all but pleaded, actually shocking himself a bit.

Jared hadn't even been paying much attention to Jensen's words. All he could focus on right now was how good the older man was making him feel. It was crazy! Jensen wasn't even _touching_ Jared, and he had him all wound up in knots. “To what?” Jared finally asked, unable to process what Jensen could possibly be referring to. As far as Jared was concerned, he sure as hell wasn't saying no right now.

Eyes locked on Jared's expression of pure ecstasy, Jensen answered, “To being mine.” Jared inhaled deeply as Jensen continued to move lower, though he didn't give him an answer. Just as Jensen was about to take the leaking head of Jared's cock into his mouth, he heard a woman speaking in the distance. Confusion clear on his face, Jensen pulled back, listening.

“No need to announce me,” the woman argued as the sound of her voice grew closer. “Jensen!”

Quickly, Jensen pulled away from Jared, sliding up his body once more. “Shit,” he gasped, grabbing Jared's wrists and beginning to untie them. He heard Jared ask what was wrong, but there was no time for a lengthy explanation. “It's my mother,” Jensen simply stated as he all but ripped the tie off Jared's wrists freeing the younger man. And dammit, didn't she just have the _worst_ timing in the history of all mothers?!

When Jensen explained that his mother was there, Jared could only giggle. Jensen's mother was in the house – not three rooms away from them – and Jared could do nothing but laugh. “I'm naked,” he stated the obvious, still unable to do much more than chuckle as Jensen finally got his arms free.

Once Jared's wrists were untied, Jensen tossed the tie into the corner with his clothing from the night before. “Get dressed,” he ordered, climbing off Jared as he pulled on a pair of clean sweatpants and another dark blue T-shirt. He didn't say another word as he left the room to greet his mother, leaving Jared alone to find clothes and get dressed.


End file.
